Compte à rebours
by Vanilly
Summary: Non il ne répondrait pas. Il protégerait Harry. Il n'allait pas endosser le rôle de la personnes qui trahirait Harry...Mais quel prix devront ils payer?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Oui je sais ce que la plupart de vous êtes en train de penser : Quoi une autre histoire alors qu'elle une en cours depuis des siècles ….

Je reviens à mes premiers amours avec cette vieille fic sortie de mes cartons, en espérant vous faire passer un moment agréable ! Parution un chapitre tous les quinze jours si tout va bien !

**Compte à rebours**

**Chapitre 1**

Du sang.

Du sang à perte de vue.

Peut être pas.

Le jeune homme roux ligoté n'en est pas sur. Il est en haillons et étroitement attaché aux murs froids d'un cachot lugubre à souhait. Sa peau est parcourue de frissons, son corps n'étant caché que par un pantalon en lambeaux. Ses pieds sont nus, sur le sol sale jonché de débris, de poussière. L'endroit suinte d'humidité et le sol grouille de vermine.

…..

**Flash back**

Deux jours qu'il est là, seul. Sans manger, sans boire, sans commodités….. Deux jours, depuis ce moment là. Ses derniers moments de bonheur, le trio infernal se rendant à Préaulard en riant, se prévoyant une parfaite journée de repos et d'amusement. Il fallait bien ça, car depuis la mort brutale de Dumbledore leur vie n'avait rien de drôle, les mangemorts attaquaient en rafale sans aucune pitié, tuant moldus comme sorciers sans différencier homme, femme ou enfant.

Le petit village était l'un des endroits le mieux protégé avec le chemin de traverse. Alors pourquoi se seraient ils inquiétés ?

D'abord une bière au beurre chez Madame Rosmerta, puis un tour chez Zonko le mythique magasin de farces et attrapes, une rapide visite chez Honeduc après tout, une bonne journée de repos sans dose excessive de sucre ça n'existe pas, c'est bien connu ! C'était donc sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione que Ron et Harry s'étaient consciemment goinfrés de sucrerie en tout genre.

Mais hélas l'heure du retour arriva rapidement, Monsieur Weasley devait les attendre au portail de Poudlard, alors ils se mirent en chemin les bras chargés de paquets profitant allégrement des derniers moments insouciant avant de faire leur retour dans la guerre.

Pourtant la guerre les rattrapa bien plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient. A mi chemin, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de plusieurs personnes qui transplannent. En a peine moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « mangemort » ils étaient entourés de quelques membres de l'armée des ténèbres. D'un expeliarmus bien visé, Hermione en désarma deux, elle détruisit aussitôt les baguettes qui avaient atterries dans sa main. Harry et Ron s'étaient placés en position de combat.

Mais à leur plus grande surprise les mangemorts se mirent à rire avant de s'écarter pour qu'apparaisse Bellatrix Lestrange, fabuleusement belle dans sa robe rouge sang rehaussant son teint de porcelaine. Ses longs cheveux ébène encadraient deux perles noires qui brillaient de perfidie et de méchanceté. De suite elle jeta son dévolu sur le rouquin, de sa voix traînante, elle susurra :

_-_Crucio.

Le jeune homme fut projeté plus loin. Il atterrit lourdement sur la terre meuble, son visage tordu de douleur, mais aucun cri ne vint perturber le silence quasi religieux des lieux.

_-_Humm, vraiment intéressant, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi reprit elle en s'avançant félinement vers le roux.

Harry voulu s'interposer mais les mangemorts étaient trop nombreux.

**Fin du Flash back**

….

Des pas pressés claquèrent sur les dalles derrière la porte du cachot où Ron était enfermé. Mais le jeune homme n'y faisait plus attention depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Malgré tous ses efforts son poids l'entraînait vers l'avant, enfonçant dans ses chairs les liens qui enserraient ses poignets.

Le jeune homme essayait de se concentrer autant que possible pour empêcher son esprit de se fixer sur le froid qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Déjà il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ses orteils bleuissaient et les faire légèrement bouger le faisait souffrir le martyre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le battant de bois frappa le mur de pierre avec fracas. Il releva péniblement la tête. Au même moment les torches du cachot illuminèrent la pièce sinistrement. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait plusieurs mangemorts, la seule qui ne portait pas de masque Bellatrix Lestrange s'avança vers lui. On aurait dit qu'elle flottait au dessus des dalles.

Humm, toujours vivant lui susurra t elle à l'oreille.

Elle recula un peu, sa main remonta sur la nuque du jeune homme pour se saisir à poignée des mèches de feu le forçant ainsi à rejeter sa tête en arrière.

_-_Tu vas voir mon chou, je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Il écarquilla les yeux, la peur le submergeait totalement. Bellatrix sourit largement étirant sensuellement ses lèvres rouges sang tout en se rapprochant de lui à nouveau pour lui lécher la joue, du bas de la mâchoire à la tempe.

_-_Délicieux, je sens que je vais me régaler déclara t elle, ses yeux brillants de lubricité.

Des rires gras se firent entendre, attirant de ce fait l'attention de leur prisonnier. Les autres mangemorts avaient fait apparaître une cheminée où crépitait un bon feu. Au dessus des flammes un petit chaudron ronronnait envoyant une odeur épicée dans le cachot. Une table en bois était aussi apparue, mais elle était recouverte d'une étoffe noire cachant une multitude d'objets. Un fauteuil en velours vert était installé non loin de lui.

_-_Bien, maintenant que tout est prêt on va commencer tous les deux.

_-_Bella intervint un des hommes, il faut qu'il parle avant tout.

Un regard terrifiant répondit au mangemort, qui s'empressa de courber le dos et de déguerpir, suivi de ses acolytes.

_-_Nous voilà seul mon chou sourit elle en laissant une main parcourir son torse. Oh mais tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. C'est pas la grande forme.

Elle lui prit le menton dans le creux de sa main pour faire tourner son visage de droite à gauche.

_-_Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Ron la fixait et même si il avait voulu parler, aucun son ne serait sorti de sa bouche. Il était même content de ne pas avoir bu depuis trois jours ou à l'heure actuelle il serait en train de mouiller son pantalon.

Son mutisme ne fut pas au goût de la sorcière qui le gifla de toutes ses forces, envoyant sa tête cogner durement le mur en pierre derrière lui. Il perdit instantanément connaissance. Il se réveilla quelques temps plus tard un mal de tête carabiné lui vrillait les tempes. Il était fatigué, et avait toujours aussi froid, la seule différence, il était maintenant couché au sol, et les chaînes n'entravaient plus ses poignets mais ses chevilles.

Il essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal, cet effort lui arracha un cri de douleur.

_-_Tiens, tiens donc tu peux parler mon chou comme c'est intéressant !

Il tourna précipitamment la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Elle était là assise confortablement dans le grand fauteuil au coin du feu. Elle le veillait un peu comme l'aurait fait une mère. Sauf qu'une mère en guise de bonjour ne lui aurait très certainement pas envoyé un doloris.

_-_J'adore le son de ta voix quand tu hurles mon chou, quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles dit elle en accentuant la pression du sortilège.

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, des larmes commencèrent à perler sous ses paupières pour s'écouler sur ses joues glacées traçant des sillons brûlants.

-Bien. On va fixer quelques règles. Quoi que tu fasses tu vas mourir. Si tu réponds à mes questions je jouerais peut être moins longtemps avec toi, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te montrer toute l'étendue de mes connaissances….

_-_Je ne vous dirais rien cracha t il d'une voix éraillée.

Ses lèvres sèches se déchirèrent un peu plus.

_-_Nous allons voir ça ricana t elle. Personne ne me résiste très longtemps.

_-_Vous n'avez qu'à aller vous faire cuire un œuf pour voir s'il va vous parler !

_-_Crucio ! Hurla la brune folle de rage.

Elle enchaîna plusieurs Doloris les un à la suite des autres. Ron hurlait, les poumons en feu, la douleur était intolérable. Il sentait ses muscles se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Pour atténuer la douleur, il se replia sur lui-même secouait de spasme. Il voulait que ça s'arrête. Il réussit à articuler un faible.

_-_Non

_-_Non ? Répéta t elle malicieusement.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, la suppliant du regard.

_-_Alors dis moi où se trouve cet avorton à lunette ?

Le jeune roux était roulé en boule ses bras recourbés sur sa tête comme une ultime protection, une vaine protection.

-Non, non, non …. Répétait il comme une litanie sans fin.

_-_Ca suffit cria t elle en agitant sa baguette.

Il se retrouva cloué au mur les bras en croix. Son corps était secoué de frissons, il se sentait nauséeux.

_-_L'ordre du phénix ça te dit quelque chose, mon chou ?

Il crispa les mâchoires. Non, il ne répondrait pas. Il protégerait Harry. Depuis des années, il se plaignait de n'avoir aucun rôle. Et il n'allait pas endosser celui de la personne qui trahirait l'ordre, qui trahirait Harry. S'il avait bien une personne pour qui se battre c'était Harry.

Harry, la première personne qui ne l'avait pas regardé comme un moins que rien, la première personne qui l'avait apprécié pour ce qu'il était et non parce qu'il était le petit frère de Bill, Charly, Percy ou des jumeaux ! Harry méritait ce qu'il y a de meilleur alors il allait être un ami fidèle, plutôt mourir que de parler.

Mais Merlin, il espérait mourir bientôt, une impression de froid envahit son biceps. Il tourna la tête horrifiée, le bout de la baguette se promenait de son épaule à son coude congelant petit à petit les tissus de la peau. Il grimaça, mais s'obligea à garder le silence.

_-_Bien reprenons. Où est le siége de l'ordre du phénix ?

Ron resta muet. Elle ricana, puis appuya un peu plus sa baguette, le froid envahissant un peu plus sa chair, s'attaquant à ses muscles, le rongeant de l'intérieur comme le ferait un acide.

Il cligna aussi fort que possible ses paupières, ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir de pleurer. Du moins pas encore.

_-_Tu sais que je pourrais utiliser des potions ou encore te mettre sous impérium pour que tu me répondes mon chou. Se serait beaucoup plus rapide, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Rien ?

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller vers la table, elle souleva la grande étoffe pour dévoiler des fioles, des poignards et une épée. Sa main se promena sur les armes blanches avant que ses doigts ne s'arrêtent sur un poignard affûté pour en caresser la lame effilée. Cette dernière entama la pulpe du doigt blanc. Bellatrix porta son doigt blessé entre ses lèvres pour le suçoter en encrant ses yeux fous dans les turquoises épuisés de Ron. Puis elle s'approcha sans le lâcher du regard.

Lentement elle promena la pointe de son arme sur le torse traçant des arabesques imaginaires. Sous le métal froid, la peau se déchiquetait avec une facilité déconcertante. Les blessures n'étaient pas profondes, mais le sang affluait à fleur de peau pour se perdre en fines gouttes sur la peau pâle légèrement bleuie.

_-_Tu vas être mon œuvre d'art mon chou. Après je t'exposerai dans la salle du trône, le maître sera très fier de moi sans aucun doute !

Ron serrait les dents aussi fort que possible, mais son corps endolori n'en pouvait plus, ses muscles bandés au maximum le faisaient énormément souffrir, sans compter les hauts le cœur, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens. Et cette folle qui continuait à délirer sur toutes les choses qu'elle allait lui faire. Ron se doutait bien que même s'il parlait elle s'amuserait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait tenir pourtant ils n'en étaient qu'au début et il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Sous la douleur son esprit se concentra sur Harry, les grands yeux verts tendres d'Harry, la gentillesse d'Harry qui prenait toujours son parti quoi qu'il fasse, Harry qui s'arrangeait toujours pour lui donner des chocogrenouilles même quand Hermione les lui confisquait. Harry qui partageait avec lui l'amour du Quiddich, Harry avec qui il partageait les plus beaux fous rire. Le sourire lumineux et tellement vrai d'Harry. Ce sourire qui lui donnait il y a encore quelques jours du baume au cœur. Ce sourire qui le faisait se sentir un être à part entière, un être exceptionnel.

L'alliance du regard et du sourire d'Harry lui envoyait des frissons le long du dos, des petits frissons d'euphorie.

Sans parler des petits cheveux brun toujours ébouriffés qui encadraient un visage doux en forme de cœur. Un visage parfait, fait pour être aimé, un visage aimé. Oui, des yeux aimés, u sourire aimé, un être aimé…..

Une lame qui transperce la peau comme une bulle qui explose sous la pression. Un crucio murmuré qui petit à petit fait exploser les vaisseaux sanguins, le sang qui s'écoule lentement des plaies…

Le cœur qui s'engourdit, une bile acide qui remonte le long de l'œsophage pour envahir la bouche des paillons qui dansent devant ses yeux, avant d'être englouti par les ténèbres ambiant. Un dernier appel avant de laisser la douleur l'envahir.

_-_Harry…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : En temps et en heure, voilà le chapitre deux ! En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur …. Bisous.

**Chapitre 2**

_Le cœur qui s'engourdit, une bile acide qui remonte le long de l'œsophage pour envahir la bouche des papillons qui dansent devant ses yeux, avant d'être engloutit par les ténèbres ambiantes. Un dernier appel avant de laisser la douleur l'envahir._

_-Harry….._

….

Au terrier, les recherches, c'étaient organisées, mais cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que le jeune homme avait été kidnappé. Les aurors du ministère qui avaient pris la déposition d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Monsieur Wesley ne leur avaient laissé que peu d'espoir.

L'ordre avait été mobilisé mais pour l'instant aucune information n'avait filtré. Molly était prostrée dans un fauteuil, sursautant au moindre bruit, appelant son fils et suppliant Merlin de le lui rendre. Charlie était rentré en urgence de Roumanie. Heureusement que Dobby et Whisky après la mort de Dumbledore avaient décidé de suivre Harry, de ce fait le couple d'elfe s'occupait de la maison.

Hermione et Bill étaient très actifs, organisant les recherches, trouvant des pistes à explorer. La jeune femme était totalement effrayée, Ron, son meilleur ami, elle se refusait à penser qu'elle ne le revenait plus jamais. Mais ce qui la préoccupait aussi était l'état apathique du brun depuis la disparition du roux, il ne bougeait presque plus du fauteuil où l'avait déposé Monsieur Wesley. Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeait que le strict nécessaire et encore. Il avait fallu qu'Hermione et Ginny se mettent en colère pour qu'il aille se laver.

Tous les jours, le même rituel s'instaurait, il se levait aux aurores, passait rapidement sous la douche et s'installait face à la porte. Les traits de son visage se faisaient de plus en plus tirés, son teint devenait cireux et les magnifiques yeux émeraude avaient perdu leur superbe.

Mais brusquement la routine fut brisée. Le brun comme à son habitude ne s'était pas installé à table à l'heure du déjeuner. Pourtant en plein milieu du repas, ils le virent se lever de son siége d'un bon, encore plus pâle.

Hermione se précipita vers lui suivi de prés par Rémus. Quand ils arrivèrent aux côtés du brun celui ci enleva précipitamment son pull et sa chemise.

-Euh Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Interrogea Charly qui avait suivi le mouvement.

Le brun répondit à son interrogation en se retournant. La peau dorée de son torse était lacéré de part et d'autre, des hématomes apparaissaient de ci de là.

-Je vous en prie, arrêtez, ne lui faite plus de mal. Murmura t il les yeux en larmes avant de s'évanouir.

….

-Mon chou ? Appela une voix.

Mais outre les frissons qui n'avaient pas arrêté de parcourir le corps fixé en croix que le mur de pierre, aucun mouvement ne laissait penser que le jeune homme ait entendu l'appel. La femme brune passa une main dans les mèches de feu collées par la sueur froide. Elle grimaça avant de secouer sa baguette d'un geste négligeant pour faire apparaître un baquet d'eau glacée.

La vague de froid, envahie jusqu'à l'os le jeune homme déjà frigorifié. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son corps commençait à lâcher. Il ne se battait pas pour survivre, plus vite il passerait de vie à trépas, plus vite il éloignerait ainsi le danger d'Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses pensées qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversait l'épaule accompagnée d'une insupportable odeur de chair brûlée. Avec peine, il tourna la tête vers son épaule pour constater qu'un tisonnier brûlant, s'était enfoncé dans sa chair. En une seule poussée, il avait traversé son corps de part en part, le métal incandescent colorisait la plaie lui évitant une nouvelle perte de sang.

-Ben mon chou, puisque tu ne veux pas partager tes secrets avec moi, quelqu'un est venu m'aider. Tu veux savoir qui ?

Le jeune homme resta muet encore une fois, la rendant furieuse. Elle ne retint pas ses gestes et le gifla, sa tête craqua sinistrement avant d'heurter le mur l'assommant à moitié.

_-_Ron !

…..

_-_Ron !

Harry hurla, s'asseyant sur le lit des larmes brûlantes dévalant ses joues. Il sentit deux bras fins l'encercler et le faire basculer lentement pour enfouir le visage humide dans un haut de pyjama orangé (dernier cadeau de Ron à sa meilleure amie). Le brun se laissa aller :

_-_Herm, je suis sur de voir ce qu'ils lui font, au mon dieu c'est si horrible ! Il souffre, il souffre tellement !

_-_Je sais Harry, je sais murmura t elle en lui caressant le dos pour le réconforter.

Vers l'épaule, le tissu était comme imbibé d'une matière. Elle alluma les lumières. Son cri ameuta le reste de la famille Weasley. Le lit était souillé de sang, le brun avait une blessure à l'épaule, il perdait beaucoup de sang. Molly agit rapidement, en moins de cinq minutes elle soigna la blessure.

Durant les soins, le brun baissa la tête n'osant croiser le regard de cette femme, de cette mère. Il était déjà responsable de l'enlèvement de son plus jeune fils et en plus il lui montrait les sévices que les mangemorts lui faisaient subir. Il se sentait tellement honteux, tellement coupable.

Une large main passa dans ses mèches les ébouriffants un peu plus si possible.

-Harry regarde moi ordonna la voix grave de Bill.

Deux émeraudes désespérées se levèrent vers le roux.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ron ne voudrait certainement pas que tu te sentes coupable alors que lui se bat pour rester en vie.

Le petit brun hocha piteusement la tête paraissant si frêle, seul assit sur le lit.

-Le problème Bill n'est pas que je me sente coupable. Le problème est : ce qu'ils lui font subir. A ce rythme là, ils vont le tuer chuchota t il. IL FAUT LE TROUVER ! Hurla t il se prenant la tête à deux mains. Puis sans aucun signe avant coureur, il s'évanouit toutes ses forces l'ayant déserté.

A cet instant Molly laissa couler ses larmes. On était bel et bien en train de torturer son bébé. Arthur la prit dans ses bras pour la faire sortir de la chambre orange. Hermione elle grimpa lentement sur le lit, à genoux aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Elle laissa ses mains vagabonder dans les mèches folles, puis elle essuya les sillons de larmes sur les joues creuses du brun.

-Harry chuchota t elle. On va le retrouver. Il le faut ou nous en mourons tous les deux.

-Hermione ! S'écria la voix d'un des jumeaux s'avançant vers elle.

Mais elle esquiva la main en se glissant au plus prête d'Harry. Elle se retourna vers les quatre jeunes hommes roux qui la fixaient avec inquiétude. Elle sourit avec lassitude et souffla :

-Si on prend un peu de chacun de vous on retrouve Ron. Mais pourtant même ensemble vous n'êtes pas lui.

-Hermione ne flanche pas, l'encouragea Charly. Il est encore vivant.

-Hum. Elle hocha la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit le brun profondément endormit pour passer un bras autour de la taille de son amie pour la presser contre lui.

-Ron chuchota t il en posant tendrement sa joue sur la tête d'Hermione.

-Je te le promets. Bientôt se sera Ron qui se trouvera à ma place affirma t elle d'une voix sure.

Les frères Weasley se regardèrent silencieusement. En quelques secondes ils venaient de comprendre le comportement du brun depuis la disparition de leur petit frère. D'un mouvement de tête, Bill les fit sortir, de toutes façons pour cette nuit ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. D'un même pas, ils descendirent au salon. Charly raviva le feu avec sa baguette. Mais ce fut George qui brisa le silence qui les entourait.

-Si je n'avais pas été dans cette pièce je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Moi je comprends plus rien constata Charly en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

-Je crois qu'on s'est tous laissé avoir par les apparences nota Bill pragmatique.

-Hein ?

-Charly ! Soupira l'aîné en souriant moqueusement.

-Bien, jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours pensé qu'Hermione et Ron finiraient ensemble.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient même ensemble ! S'exclama Fred.

-Ouaih ben moi il y a peine deux minutes j'aurais mis ma main au feu que Harry était avec Hermione.

-Et finalement, c'est Harry qui est avec Ron alors ? Demanda Charly complètement perdu.

-Non !

Tous les quatre se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

-Gin !

-Ron ne sait rien sourit elle devant l'air étonné de ses frères. Et je suppose même qu'Harry ne connaît pas la portée de ses sentiments.

-Comment ça ? Demandèrent les jumeaux.

-Quand Harry et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés l'année passée, il était sincère, il m'aime mais …

-Il t'aime ou il aime Ron ? Décidément je comprends rien ! S'égosilla Charly.

-Il m'aime reprit la rouquine mais pas de la même façon dont moi je pourrais l'aimer. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il n'a qu'un prénom à la bouche. Il faut toujours que Ron soit dans son champ de vision sinon il est intenable ! En bref je n'étais pas le bon Weasley conclut elle en haussant les épaules. Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Ron, je ne sais pas.

-Pareil, sauf que lui était pleinement conscient de ses sentiments pour Harry.

-Herm chuchota Ginny sachant par expérience la douleur de la brune.

-Ca va Gin, la rassura t elle. J'aime Ron et si j'ai bien tout compris, lui aussi m'aime. Mais c'est un amour spécial. Il est plus qu'un frère, mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Nous avons une relation que seul Harry ou peut être toi peuvent comprendre. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble, un lien puissant nous uni. Mais ce n'est pas un sentiment amoureux…

-Pourtant c'est de l'amour Questionna la voix grave de Rémus.

Hermione se retourna vers la porte pour voir l'homme appuyé nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte.

-Oui se contenta t elle de répondre. Faisant comprendre ainsi que pour elle le sujet était clos.

-En bref on est encore plus dans la merde que ce qu'on pensait au départ. Récapitula Fred.

-On peut dire ce qu'on veut de Ron, mais la fidélité ça le connaît. Quoi que ces tarés lui fassent, il ne parlera pas. Si on le retrouve pas à temps, ils vont le tuer. Et si Ron meurt ….

-Harry n'y survivra pas termina Rémus.

-Oui approuva Ginny. Il culpabilise beaucoup pour les personnes qui meurent autour de lui. La mort de Ron, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Peut être même se donnera t il la mort acheva t elle sinistrement.

-Bien qui veut du thé ? Demanda Bill dans un soupir.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Bonjour à tous, alors des semaines de retard …. Jai eu un petit problème de santé, résolu maintenant. Donc me voilà de retour, merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragement !

**Chapitre 3 **

-Ron ? Appela une voix douce.

Le jeune homme roux ouvrit avec difficulté l'œil droit. Le gauche était trop boursouflé. Son corps était parcouru de douleurs lancinantes qui se diffusaient avec langueur dans chaque parcelle de son être.

D'abord il ne distingua qu'une forme floue devant lui. Un éclat émeraude attira son attention. Il concentra toutes les forces qui lui restaient sur sa vision. Des mèches folles d'un noir brillant, deux cercles noirs un pour chaque pierre précieuse, deux lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge pale qui se tordaient d'une moue inquiète.

-Ron ? Deuxième appel.

Cette voix, oui cette voix…. Non la silhouette était bien celle d'Harry, mais il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Avait il passé tant de temps loin du brun que sa mémoire lui jouait des tours.

-Dis leur ce qu'ils veulent savoir Ron chuchota le brun. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

Le roux secoua la tête avec une grimace

-Harry … essaya t il de parler

Mais il s'arrêta, ses lèvres s'étaient un peu plus craquelées sous l'effort, laissant quelques gouttes de sang apparaître.

Harry les essuya avec son index avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche et de le suçoter. Ron fronça les sourcils quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devait rêver, bien sur qu'Harry n'était pas là. Car premièrement il le libérerait et deuxièmement le brun n'aurait pas ce comportement ambigu avec lui.

-Ron ça suffit, maintenant ça ne peut plus durer, tu dois leur parler sinon ils vont vraiment te faire du mal

Là le jeune homme roux laissa retomber ses efforts et sa tête roula sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas Harry. Harry ne lui parlerait pas comme ça.

Le brun s'approcha un peu plus, il sentait le propre. Il tendit la main et décolla les mèches mouillées du front albâtre pour les lisser en arrière, caressant délicatement la tête rousse. Un doux bruit de gorge s'échappa des lèvres desséchées faisant sourire le brun. Il arrêta ses gestes et s'éloigna. Ron relava péniblement la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Le jeune homme s'empara d'un petit récipient, il y trempa deux doigts avant de revenir vers le roux. Lentement il approcha sa main du visage de Ron avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur les lèvres blessées.

-Je vais t'aider. Mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là.

Ron ne répondit pas se contentant d'apprécier la fraîcheur du baume sur ses lèvres. Il sentait la peau s'adoucir, la chair regonflait sous la pression agréable des doigts. Il gémit leur perte quand le brun s'éloigna à nouveau, pour se saisir d'une cruche et verser un peu d'eau dans un bol.

-Tiens tu vas boire un peu ça te fera du bien.

Tout en parlant, il maintint le bol à la hauteur de la bouche de Ron et fit couler en fin filet de l'eau fraîche entre les lèvres.

-Voilà, doucement, où ton corps ne va pas supporter. Prend ton temps je ne vais pas te l'enlever.

-Harry …. Essaya t il de parler. Mais sa gorge le brûlait tellement qu'il ne sut continuer.

-Ca ne peut plus durer non. Notre seul espoir et que tu parles. Il suffit de leur dire, ce qu'ils veulent savoir. Comme ça, ils te laisseront tranquille au moins le temps de vérifier tes dires. Et nous en profiterons pour te sortir de là. OK ?

Les turquoises humides se tournèrent vers le brun, cherchant quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. Des bruits dans le couloir, plusieurs personnes arrivaient. Le jeune brun recula lentement vers un coin sombre de la pièce. Ron ouvrit grand ses yeux, pourquoi Harry ne se cachait il pas. Il commença à s'agiter pour détourner l'attention de ses tortionnaires du brun.

-Oh oh ! Mon petit chou est agité chantonna Bellatrix tout en s'approchant de lui. Il n'y a pas à dire t'es solide. Je ne pensais pas que tu résisterais autant. Ce que tu es excitant !

Elle se mit à rire de façon hystérique en virevoltant sur elle-même. Les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient restèrent stoïques derrière leur masque blanc.

-Messieurs, je vous laisse faire….

Ils avancèrent vers Ron, enlevant les chaînes qui attachaient ses poignets, le jeune homme s'écroula au sol sans force. Il se sentit soulevé et traîné vers l'âtre. Une main se empoigna à poignée de ses cheveux pour le forcer à se redresser.

-J'ai trouvé un nouveau jeu. Tu vas voir, je suis sure que tu vas aimer.

Les rires gras des deux mangemorts retentirent derrière lui. Elle se retourna vers ses condisciples et d'un geste de la main les fit sortir du cachot.

-Alors petit chou, où en étions nous ? Qu'est ce que tu sais sur l'ordre du phénix ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se défaire de la poigne de fer qui le relevait sans résultat. Avec une force insoupçonnable, elle lui plongea la tête dans un baquet d'eau glacée. De surprise il ouvrit la bouche laissant s'échapper en fines bulles, le peu d'oxygène qu'il avait pu retenir. Rapidement il se mit à suffoquer. L'eau s'infiltrait dans son nez brûlant ses cloisons nasales et dans sa bouche provoquant une intense suffocation. Pourtant, elle fini par le relever. Il inhala de grandes bouffées d'air frais, tout à coup il se plia en deux, ses épaules secouées de spasme de toux, l'eau remontant le long de son œsophage, il se mit à cracher, s'étouffant.

-Oh, tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier mon chou. Tu sais, moi je me fiche que tu répondes ou pas. Mais le maître commence à s'impatienter. Tu veux une confidence, je crois qu'il veut jouer avec le jeune Potter comme je joue avec toi. Plus on met de temps à le retrouver, plus le maître s'occupera bien de lui.

-Vol …. Voldemort n'a aucune chance face à Harry, pas plus que les sept dernières fois !

Bellatrix lui enfonça avec violence un fin poignard dans le flanc.

-Comment oses tu parler tu Seigneur des ténèbres comme ça ! Hurla t elle.

Elle se mit à tourner sadiquement le lame dans la plaie, l'élargissant se délectant du sang qui gouttait sur le sol. Ron grimaça et par réflexe il détourna son visage, il croisa le regard d'Harry, ce dernier fixait la scène avec un regard effrayé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ron plissa son front décidément ça n'allait pas tout, il devenait fou. Comment les prunelles vertes pouvaient elles changer de substance ? L'émeraude s'éclaircissait pour se muer petit à petit en gris bleu. Un gris bleu orageux, bouillant.

Mer de glace contre mer des tropiques, Ron fixait ces yeux, il les connaissait tellement bien pour les avoir affronter pendant des années. Mais les perles ne le regardaient pas avec mépris comme elles l'auraient fait dans le passé. Il y avait dans le regard quelque chose de sincère.

La sorcière retira brusquement la lame emportant avec elle des chairs sanguinolentes. L'air putride de la pièce était chargée d'odeurs toutes plus écœurantes les unes que les autres. Il s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais le goût métallique de son sang dans sa bouche lui fit rendre par spasme une bile acide.

Elle sourit à cette vue, puis se retourna vers la table où elle prit un petit pot gris. Elle souleva le couvercle, le contenu était blanc et fin un peu comme du sable. Il ne compris pas de suite son intention. Elle lécha d'abord consciencieusement un de ses doigts avant de le tremper à son tour dans le bocal. Il en ressorti couvert de matière particules blanches. Avec délicatesse, elle caressa les bords le la plaie avant d'y enfouir son doigt. La sensation de brûlure vive qu'il ressenti fut si intense qu'il bascula sa tête en arrière hurlant comme un loup les soirs de pleine lune.

De cette vision elle se délecta, avant de se mettre à lécher les gouttes de sueurs au creux de son cou laissant sur la peau des traces rouges. La douleur gagna toutes les parcelles de son corps, il se sentait flotter. Avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser la fatigue l'emporter il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, et la dernière image qu'il emporta fut deux perles qui brûlaient de détermination. Une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête, pourquoi gris ou était donc passé le vert ?

Une sensation fraîche et une odeur mentholée le réveillèrent en douceur. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, une étoffe à la main désinfectant une à une ses plaies. Ron grimaça et gémit quand il passa sur les blessures de l'épaule et du ventre.

-Malfoy ? Interrogea t il d'une voix chancelante

-Je vois que tes yeux fonctionnent encore ! Lui répondit moqueusement le blond en déposant une cape chaude sur les épaules nues du roux. Il faut tenir le coup la belette….

Ron eu un sourire désabusé.

-Et c'est toi la fouine qui me le dit !

-Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir boire un peu ?

Le roux hocha la tête et accepta le récipient s'abreuvant lentement

-Weasley ?

-Hum ?

-Tu crois vraiment que le balafré peu … enfin…. Qu'il a une chance.

-Je crois en notre cause oui, c'est une cause juste !

-Je te parle pas de votre cause crétin de rouquin. Je te parle de Potter ! Cracha le blond.

-Harry ? Demanda t il hésitant.

-Oui Haarrryyyyy répéta Draco en prenant une voix aigue. Ce n'est pas votre cause que tu protéges, c'est lui. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de si exceptionnel pour mériter que tu donnes ta vie pour lui ?

Ron ne répondit pas. A la place il l'interrogea à son tour :

-Et toi le fouine qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Moi ! s'exclama t il On m'a pas vraiment laisser le choix. Répondit il aigrement. Je devais tuer Dumbledore, j'ai échoué … donc me voilà ! Ajouta t il joyeusement.

Ron fronça les sourcils « voilà quoi », il ne comprenait pas ou le blond voulait en venir. Le serpentard souffla excédé, ce que les Gryffondors pouvaient être débiles parfois. Non à la réflexion faite, tout le temps.

-Weasley qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'ils m'ont félicité ? Demanda t il mordant.

-Euh…

-Non ! J'ai eu droit à une remise à niveau signé Mc Nair, c'est là qu'ils ont découvert que je pouvais …

-te transformer acheva le roux.

-Mais non ! Espèce de crétin congénital ! Je suis flatté que tu me penses assez puisant pour ça. Mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas. Par contre je maîtrise totalement l'illusion.

-C'est cool aussi s'enthousiasma le prisonnier.

Le blond sourit doucement. Finalement Weasley n'était pas du tout comme il le pensait.

-Je vais encore te donner à boire, j'y ai ajouté quelques potions de mon cru. Elles vont t'aider à reprendre un peu d'énergie.

-Malfoy pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pour que tu parles plus vite nigo ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi. En plus prendre l'apparence de Potter berkk ! Grimaça t il.

Ron eu l'air perdu quelques instants.

-Harry ?

-Ouais Potter ….. ton pote le bigleux

-Tu ne le connais pas….

-Et je ne veux pas le connaître. Merlin m'en garde. Tu as de ces idées Weasley !

-Oui pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, il fallait que ça me tombe dessus.

Draco haussa un sourcil devant cette dernière phrase (dans quoi cet imbécile de belette pouvait elle s'être encore fourrée, pour qu'elle pense que la situation soit pire que la torture qu'elle est en train de vivre).

Les jours s'enchaînaient tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il n'eut même pour le grand plaisir de Bellatrix, un passage à tabac en règle. C'est ce jour là que tout bascula.

Cinq mangemorts étaient entrés dans le cachot à la suite de la sorcière. Et théâtralement elle avait dit en tendant la main :

-Messieurs il est à vous !

Le roux avait brusquement sursauté, effrayé par ce qui allait lui arriver. Même le blond caché sous les traits du Survivant c'était laissé aller à ouvrir les yeux un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qui pouvait arriver, à combien de soirées avait il assisté ou son père et ses amis avaient torturé, violés ou mutilé moldus, sang de bourbes…. Déjà à l'époque ces scènes barbares le répugnaient au plus haut point et pourtant, il s'agissait de personnes inconnues qu'il méprisait. Mais là, l'idée qu'il arrive la même chose à cette belette de malheur insignifiante… Non il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Cela faisait sept ans que le grand rouquin était dans ses pattes, à le critiquer, à lui mettre des battons dans les roues, à se moquer….

Le belette n'était pas spécialement un ami (faut pas pousser non plus), mais pas vraiment un ennemi. Il était plus un crétin sans cervelle qu'il avait toujours eu dans les jambes. Non il ne méritait pas ce traitement. Mais il était condamné dans ce coin à observer toute la scène sans pourvoir agir, ou alors il mourraient tous les deux.

Quand les coups et les insultes commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le corps à terre et déjà sans forces, il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible en inspirant par la bouche. Les quelques minutes de barbarie parurent durer des heures. Entre les bruits mats des coups, les gémissements de souffrance, la sonorité des os qui se brisent. Et au dessus flottait le rire hystérique de Bellatrix qui ponctuait les coups par des :

-Oh mon pauvre petit chou !

-Allons Messieurs vous perdez le rythme !

Puis finalement, elle les stoppa en leur disant qu'ils avaient vraiment fait un boulot formidable, qu'elle n'aurait pas fait mieux.

Draco s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Son premier réflexe après avoir posé les yeux sur Ron, fut de se précipiter vers un chaudron pour y vomir. Tout ce sang. Et cette odeur métallique, c'était trop pour lui. Il s'assit contre le mur et laissa errer son égard quelques instants sur le corps meurtri, il était secoué de spasmes. Pleurait il ou était ce la douleur ? Un peu comme la queue d'un lézard qui frétille encore après avoir été coupée du reste du corps écailleux.

Il décida finalement de s'approcher, les cheveux étaient brûlés et noircis à certains endroits, le visage n'était plus que boursouflures rouges et violettes disgracieuses. Le pantalon en pièce était gorgé de sang. Des hématomes noirs et jaunes recouvraient le dos et une partie du torse autrefois blanc ciselé.

A genoux à côté du corps disloqué, le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Voilà le chapitre 4 en temps et en heure ! Bonne lecture ….

**Chapitre 4**

_A genoux à côté du corps disloqué, le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla de toutes ses forces._

-Nonnnnn !

Un poids moite tomba sur son poing crispé, il baissa ses yeux tristes sur cette main ensanglantée. Avant de chercher avec répugnance le semblant de visage qu'il restait du rouquin. En effet il ne restait pas grand-chose du jeune homme vif et toujours joyeux. Sa mâchoire avait un angle inhabituel, elle devait être brisée, peut être même en deux endroits. Du sang coulait sans discontinuer sur ses lèvres, les yeux verts continuèrent leur chemin remontant le filet vermeil qui s'écoulait en flot régulier de sa narine gauche, l'arrête nasale n'existait plus, sans doute aplatie à coups de poing. La pommette était elle aussi enfoncée, pas une seule parcelle de peau n'était épargnée. Finalement les deux émeraudes tétanisées arrivèrent à l'endroit où devait se situer les yeux, logiquement de magnifiques lagons turquoise, à la place il vit deux fentes bleues le darder intensément.

La prise sur sa main se fit plus ferme, une larme s'échappa de l'œil droit emmenant avec elle un peu de ce sang qui commençait à sécher et à former des croûtes plus ou moins épaisses.

Mais le plus frappant pour le serpentard fut l'espoir qu'il pouvait lire.

- …. Ry'

Draco se serait frappé, bien sur qui représentait le plus l'espoir pour le roux sinon Harry Potter en personne, Ron le prenait pour le Survivant. Sa décision fut prise en un quart de seconde, il devait ramener la belette au balafré. Oui il en avait la certitude. Il se leva précipitamment pour aller vers la table, il empila plusieurs fioles, divers sachets. Puis il fit léviter un petit chaudrons jusqu'à lui, avec dextérité et rapidité il mélangea les ingrédients préparé, il mit le tout sur le feu.

D'une main, il s'épongea le front et revint vers Ron. Le jeune homme respirait de plus en plus difficilement émettant à chaque expiration un sifflement sinistre. A coup sur, quelques côtes de brisées.

-Vite Draco, s'encouragea t il.

Il caressa un instant les cheveux moites et poisseux, puis enleva l'illusion qu'il avait crée. Il était Draco Malfoy et fier de l'être alors autant assumer.

-La belette, en route pour chez toi ! Enfin je l'espère.

Avec précaution, il attrapa le roux et le hissa légèrement sur ses genoux, puis avec la lame d'un poignard qu'il posa sur une des blessures suintantes il récupéra un peu de sang avant de la plonger dans le chaudron frémissant.

D'un mouvement de baguette il fit léviter le chaudron et renversa en cercle le contenu, ils se retrouvèrent au centre d'une flaque visqueuse.

-Voilà, nous allons voir si je suis vraiment si doué que ça en potion !

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il fallait transplanner. En principe il y avait de solides barrières, la potion était censée leur permettre de passer quand même, il souhaitait seulement qu'elle serait assez puissante pour passer à la fois celles du repère et celles de l'ordre. Et ne connaissant pas les lieux où se trouvait la famille Weasley, il avait ajouté une pointe de sang, ne dit on pas que le sang appelle le sang ! Il visualisa les Weasley qu'il connaissait, commençant par le plus jeune jusqu'aux parents. Un dernier gémissement du roux lui donna le courage et l'énergie nécessaire pour transplaner. Quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'au cachot vide de toute présence humaine.

….

Au terrier l'ambiance était toujours aussi très lourde, mais d'un commun accord, tous avaient décidés de s'occuper d'Harry en priorité. Il fallait qu'il reste fort et se sache épauler. Les jumeaux développaient tout leur savoir faire pour lui soutirer un sourire. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient obtenu que de maigres esquisses.

L'heure du repas sonna, cette fois ci le brun ne pu se soustraire et prit place à table. En face de lui se tenait Charlie, innocente prochaine victime que deux diables roux aux faciès identiques avaient bien l'intention de tester. En effet après les premières bouchées du repas, il se retrouva avec une jolie paire de longues oreilles blanches toutes douces, un petit museau rose et de fines moustaches blanches elles aussi.

Face à cette brusque vision Harry ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

C'est à ce moment même qu'un clac sonore se produisit et une masse noire apparue sur la table écrasant la nourriture et brisant la vaisselle sous son poids. Une dizaine de baguettes se retrouvèrent braquées sur les nouveaux arrivants.

-…ry' ?

-Ouais il est là ton balafré de service. Répondit une voix méprisante à souhait.

Une main bourrue agrippa avec brusquerie les capes et dévoila les visages des intrus. Plusieurs cris fusèrent.

-RON !

-Malfoy !

Ron s'accrocha au blond, il ne savait pas ou il se trouvait, et pourquoi tous ces gens autour de lui criaient. Son seul soutien, son seul rempart était le blond. Immédiatement, Draco oublia les baguettes levées vers lui et se pencha sur le roux.

-Là, ça va aller maintenant répondit il en lui caressant les cheveux. D'une voix presque douce.

Molly s'approcha lentement de son fils comme si elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. En effet ce grand corps malingre se recroquevilla un peu plus sur le serpentard en gémissant de douleur.

-Mon bébé …. Renifla Madame Weasley.

-Allons la belette, pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, il faut te laisser soigner.

Un gémissement plus fort qu les autres lui répondit

-Ok, ok je reste avec toi. Mais je vais devoir employer les grands moyens. Puis il se tourna vers les personnes présentes. Son regard gris encre rencontra celui d'Harry, le brun était paralysé par la vision de son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il le fixait sans cligner des yeux la bouche entrouverte, il regarder Ron se mettre à l'abri dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours.

-Potter qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? Prête la moi !

Il s'empara de la baguette du Survivant, et avant que quiconque ne puisse le neutraliser, il figea le roux.

-Il a besoin de soins urgents ….. En quelques mots bien choisis, il leur raconta brièvement les derniers évènements.

Rémus prit les choses en main, il fit léviter le roux et ordonna à Bill de prévenir Pomfresh. Ils eurent du mal à séparer les deux jeunes hommes sans aggraver l'état du roux. Puis ils montèrent Ron dans sa chambre. Arthur le dévêtit et commença à nettoyer le corps ensanglanté. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui à chaque coup d'éponge lui brisait un peu plus le cœur.

En bas, le silence se fit tendu, les regards emplis de haine et de doutes. Draco fit comme si rien n'était, il prit place sur une chaise et commença à manger.

-Malfoy ? Interrogea Charlie.

-Hum ?

-Tu ne peux pas rester là comme ça, sans rien nous dire ! S'exclama t il perdant patience.

-On se calme la belette ! On est arrivé ici entier c'est déjà un miracle. Et surtout je ne te dois rien ! Répondit froidement le blond.

-Nous verrons ça plus tard intervint Molly pour calmer le jeu. Draco, merci d'avoir ramener mon fils.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, l'infirmière venait d'arriver, elle se précipita à l'étage, sitôt arrivé, elle poussa plusieurs cris stridents. Dans la cuisine un silence lourd, chargé de questionnement, il fut brisé par un cri de douleur. A ce son le blond et le brun frissonnèrent de concert, cela n'échappa pas au regard scrutateur du serpentard.

-Tu les as entendu toi aussi n'est ce pas Potter ?

Le Survivant fronçât les sourcils oui, il souviendrait toute sa vie des cris de souffrance et d'agonie de son meilleur ami raisonnement dans sa tête. Pour s'en être prit à Ron, Voldemort aller payer le prix fort. Avant il devait juste le tuer, maintenant il voulait le faire souffrir et l'achever.

La vieille infirmière arriva dans la pièce, ses habits tâchés de sang et le front plissé.

-J'ai paré au plus urgent, mais il faut qu'il voit rapidement un médicomage.

Arthur descendit l'escalier à ce moment là, son pas était lent et lourd. Il venait de prendre vingt ans d'un coup, ses yeux hagards, cherchant ceux de sa femme. Mais il n'eu pas la force d'affronter son regard larmoyant. Il baissa la tête, sa lèvre inférieure trembla, il se sentait tellement fatigué d'un coup.

Ron était peut être le fils qui lui ressemblait le plus ….. là, il n'avait pas reconnu son fils. Comment ses monstres avaient ils pu faire ça ?

-Arthur ?

Il ne répondit pas, à la place il écarta pour laisser apparaître Bill qui portait dans ses bras son cadet, ils l'avaient emmitouflé dans une couverture blanche à l'aspect duveteux. Son visage était presque entièrement couvert, seules quelques mèches rousses étrangement longues dépassaient.

Bill, le visage grave, portait avec toutes les précautions possibles son frère. Il était en colère on avait, on avait touché à son frère, c'est vrai ils avaient beaucoup d'écart avec Ron et aujourd'hui il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prit le temps de mieux connaître ce frère. Après réflexion il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais discuter avec lui sur sa vie, ses études ou encore ses amours. Non, il s'était contenté de le regarder grandir de loin. Il n'avait pas su le protéger alors que c'était lui l'aîné….

Il venait de se rendre compte des responsabilités que cela représentaient en voyant son père pleurer pour la première fois. Cet homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde, un peu fou oui mais donnant toujours le maximum pour sa famille. Cet homme qu'il avait toujours vu fort avec un moral d'acier, il venait de le voir tremblant, n'arrivant pas à soulever le corps léger de son plus jeune fils. Décidément la vie n'allait rien épargner à leur famille.

Il regarda tour à tour ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur, avant d'amener un peu plus contre lui son précieux fardeau. Il rencontra aussi trois regards.

Un chocolat emplit de soulagement de compréhension et de tendresse. Hermione.

Mais le deux autres le surprirent plus.

Un vert flamboyant d'amour et de haine. Harry.

Un gris protecteur. Draco.

Les choses allaient certainement être encore très compliquées pour Ron.

-C'est pas le moment de prendre racine cria Pomfresh devant l'apathie générale. Il faut le conduire à Sainte Mangouste !

Bill se dirigea vers la cheminée, mais quand il passa devant le blond, Ron tendit la main et se saisi de la cape de ce dernier arrêtant ainsi son frère.

-Tu viens avec moi. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre donné par une voix faible et désabusée.

Le blond hésita avant de secouer la tête négativement

-Je dois repartir avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de mon absence.

-C'est trop tard et tu le sais lui répondit la voix rocailleuse du roux. Tu as choisi la fouine, assumes maintenant !

-J'ai rien fait du tout s'énerva t il.

-De toutes façons je te laisse pas repartir.

-Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Demanda le blond en effleurant le visage fatigué du bout des doigts. A ce contact Ron ferma les yeux acceptant la caresse avec joie.

-Tu voudrais pas être ma blondinette ? Demanda t il avec le plus de malice dont il était capable.

Le blond sursauta outré.

-Non mais franchement Weasley ça s'arrange pas ton cas ! S'écria t il. Réflexion typiquement Malfoyenne ci ce n'était le sourire presque tendre qui l'accompagnait.

Le roux allait répondre mais il fut coupé par une quinte de toux sanguinolente.

-Ron ! Cria le blond inquiet en se précipitant vers lui.

-Alors on s'inquiète la fouine ? Essaya de se moquer le roux sans pour autant lâcher la main du blond qu'il avait saisi un peu plus tôt.

-T'as gagné la Belette, je viens dit il doucement.

Bill se remit en marche vers la cheminée, où ils disparurent dans un nuage bleuté. Le calme, après la tempête, le salon des Weasley était très calme, trop came, même les jumeaux d'habitude si exubérants n'ouvrirent pas la bouche. Ce fut Harry qui le rompit en se laissant tomber à genoux. Il se mit à sangloter doucement évacuant la peine accumulée depuis tous ces jours.

-Harry chuchota Hermione se baissant aux côtés du brun.

Elle lui caressa le dos. Il bascula au sol, couché en position fœtale, secoué par de longs sanglots qui restaient parfois coincés dans sa gorge, devenant des râles de souffrance.

-Harry….

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux. Oui elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Là chut ça va aller. C'est fini. Il est là maintenant… et on va veiller sur lui … on va veiller sur vous.

Sous le doux ronron de propos rassurants de son amie Harry s'endormit. Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Il ouvrit un œil paresseux encore un peu collé par les récentes larmes. Il soupira fortement se remémorant le retour du roux. Il aurait du être heureux, il ne l'était pas. Mais une nouvelle angoisse venait lui vriller les entrailles. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la chambre orange. Il fronça les sourcils, n'osant comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Il descendit lentement.

-Ah Harry mon petit te voilà l'accueilli Molly rayonnante devant ses fourneaux.

-Bonjours Madame Weasley lui répondit il souriant en la oyant faire. Vous avez des nouvelles ? Osa t il demander.

-Il est hors de danger, les médicomages ont conseillés beaucoup de repos et beaucoup d'amour.

-Alors il est entre de bonnes mains conclu t il avant de se servir un bol de café bien fort.

-Tu es tellement gentil Harry soupira t elle un peu gênée. Oh tu as remarqué enchaîna t elle. Nous t'avons installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, tu y seras plus à l'aise.

-Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire vous savez j'adore partager ma chambre avec Ron, au contraire…

-Oui, mais lui, il préfère rester avec Moi maintenant Potter ! Railla la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy.

Harry serra les points, ses yeux se réduisirent en deux fentes vertes, l'atmosphère se chargea de particules de magie. Une immense colère l'habitat un instant avant qu'il se rappelle que c'était grâce à ce maudit blond que Ron était de retour.

Madame Weasley faisait le voyage entre le brun et le blond, attendant que l'ouragan se déclanche, mais à sa grande surprise le brun baissa les yeux et s'enfuit de la pièce emportant avec lui la tension de la pièce. Draco prit place comme si de rien n'était si ce n'est l'imperceptible soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** :

**Chapitre 5**

_Madame Weasley faisait le voyage entre le brun et le blond, attendant que l'ouragan se déclanche, mais à sa grande surprise le brun baissa les yeux et s'enfuit de la pièce emportant avec lui la tension de la pièce. Draco prit place comme si de rien n'était si ce n'est l'imperceptible soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper._

…_._

L'ambiance était encore plus tendue depuis son retour. La froideur de Ron à l'encontre du brun était surprenante pour la famille Weasley. Harry quand à lui s'était peu à peu résigné à cette attitude, mais ce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre, ce qui le détruisait à petit pas, les flammes de colère et souvent de haine à son encontre qui brillaient follement dans les prunelles azurées.

Ces regards emplis d'une multitude d'émotions négatives, il arrivait à les accepter, mais ce rapprochement entre eux. Il en crevait de jalousie. Ils avaient l'air si intime, si proche. Le blond seul arrivait à lui arracher des sourires.

Harry ne comprenait pourquoi Ron le regardait comme oscillant entre haine et tristesse. Le désignait il comme fautif pour son enlèvement, pour les tortures subies ? Pour le brun c'était clair il était bel et bien le seul et unique coupable !

_-_Arthur ! Hurla la voix de Molly.

Harry sursauta, il se dirigea vers les cris il n'était pas le seul à avoir été ameuté par les cris, toute la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Draco se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Ils observaient silencieusement la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Molly avait demandé à son plus jeune fils s'ils voulait bien arroser les nouvelles plantations. Ce qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter tous les prétextes étaient bons pour sortir de la maison.

Il s'était littéralement jeté sur les tuyaux d'arrosage. Prit par cette activité, son esprit n'était plus focalisé sur son enlèvement et les sévices qui avaient découlés. Sa vieille chemise gorgée d'eau lui collait à la peau, inconscient des regards qui pesaient sur lui, il la retira et continua son devoir s'arrosant copieusement au passage. Pendant quelques minutes il retrouva même le sourire en lançant e jet d'eau sur un gnome.

Tout aurait été parfait si le vent ne s'était pas brusquement levé lui faisant prendre conscience de sa nudité. Son regard dériva vers son torse encore couvet d'hématomes aux couleurs foncée et de cicatrices boursouflées. Son sourire s'évanoui aussitôt. Et il dirigea l'eau vers lui passant et repassant inlassablement sur ses marques, souvenirs lugubres des derniers jours.

Son visage s'était figé dans un masque de douleurs infinies, jusqu'à ce que la rage prenne le dessus, ses gestes devenant saccadés. Ce fut ce moment que choisit le blond pour avancer calmement vers lui comme si rien ne se passait.

Arrivée aux côtés du roux, il laissa quelques secondes de silence à peine troublées par les respirations haletantes de Ron. Puis voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence il prit la parole.

_-_Tu n'effaceras rien

Cette simple phrase lui attira l'attention de son ami. L'eau se répandait maintenant à ses pieds formant une flaque boueuse.

_-_Pas comme ça en tout cas.

Là deux mers turquoise rageuses se plongèrent dans les yeux gris de Draco. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Un semblant d'éternité pour le roux qui cherchait dans ses yeux libérateurs une autre couleur. Finalement le blond recula de deux pas avant de faire demi tour et de rejoindre la maison.

Ron avait fermé l'arrivée d'eau et le tuyaux avait retrouvé sa place dans le petit établit de bois. Mais il n'était pas décidé à entrer, il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à leurs regards d'incompréhension, de tristesse ou pire de pitié. D'un coup de baguette, il sécha sa chemise et s'enfonça dans le jardin, réfléchissant aux paroles du serpentard. « _Comment effacer_ ».

De son côté Draco avança d'un pas traînant vers la maison. Il passa sans un regard pour les Weasley. Mais deux émeraudes humides et écarquillés d'horreur le fixaient. Il soupira se résignant à lui parler.

-Il a refusé que les médicomages les lui retirent. C'est la preuve que ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar hélas. Et il y a autre chose, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Tu devrais aller lui parler, il a tellement besoin de toi.

-Il me rejette bégaya le brun

Draco souffla énervé par l'attitude du Survivant.

-Et alors ! Tu penses pas qu'il y a une raison à ce rejet ! Une raison qui va te broyer les tripes qui va te rendre dingue. Une raison qui va te donner envie de me détester plus que tu ne le fais déjà….. sa voix mourrue petit à petit pour n'être plus qu'un souffle. Et c'est cette même raison qui fait que la belette ne supporte plus que moi. Potter tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il agit avec moi comme il le faisait avec toi…..

_-_Draco ! Le coupa une voix froide et impersonnelle.

Le blond se retourna penaud. Ron le regardait méchamment.

Les habitants du terrier, s'était regroupé en cercle autour des jeunes hommes. Ron attrapa la chemise de soie bleue et traîna son propriétaire à l'étage.

_-_Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui t'as pris ! Hurla presque le roux.

_-_Il est temps que tu lui parles, tu ne peux pas souffrir comme ça !

_-_Draco….

_-_Non, c'est vrai, c'était moi pas lui, MOI !

_-_Je sais ça, Draco, mais…

_-_Ils m'ont choisi parce que je suis le roi de l'illusion et parce que c'est moi qui connaissais le mieux les attitudes du balafré !

_-_Mais tu comprends pas ! Hurla à son tour Ron. Il était là dans ma tête il a tout vu en étant ici, et en même temps il était là bas à travers toi .Je sais pas, je sais plus…. C'est trop dur, dans mon esprit tout s'est mélangé. Lui sa douceur, sa gentillesse et toi ton ancien comportement, celui que tu avais là bas, et celui que tu as ici.

_-_Ok, ok l'apaisa le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, les essayant sur le lit. Je crois que je viens de comprendre.

Ron se tourna, les yeux pleins de questions. Le serpentard sourit tendrement passant une main dans les mèches de feu.

_-_Et je ne suis même pas sur que tu le saches toi reprit le blond. Dans ta petite tête de belette, tu penses que les seules choses que peux te donner Potter c'est la souffrance que tu as ressentie là bas. Alors tu la recherche, mais bien sur même si tu souffres ici ce n'a rien de comparable n'est ce pas ? Il faut que tu comprennes que « Potty » ne te fera jamais de mal. C'était pas lui là bas. Les blessures, la souffrance, ce n'est pas ce qu'il peut te donner. Au contraire, il peut d'apporter comme avant souviens toi, gentillesse, niaiserie à n'en plus finir, connerie Gryffondorienne à gogo, douceur, soutien, j'en passe….. Et pourquoi pas plus….

Ron se contenta de rougir en baissant la tête.

_-_J'ai vu juste n'est ce pas ? Demanda le blond doucement, l'incitant à la confidence.

_-_Oui chuchota t il. J'étais si proche de lui, je désirais tellement avoir quelque chose de lui….

_-_Et la seule chose que tu crois avoir eut c'est la douleur. Est-ce pour cela que tu ne te plaignais pas quand j'étais là ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

_-_J'étais tellement épuisé, je ne réfléchissais plus à rien. C'était Harry qui voulait ça. Point barre. C'était OK pour moi.

Draco resserra son étreinte sur les larges épaules du rouge et or.

_-_Tu es très courageux Ron et j'admire ta fidélité et la force des sentiments que tu lui portes. Repose toi maintenant. On va trouver une solution.

…..

Harry lui toujours dans le salon était de plus en plus conscient que les deux jeunes hommes lui cachaient quelque chose. Il senti une main apaisante se poser sur son épaule.

_-_Hermione murmura t il.

La jeune fille s'assit sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil.

_-_Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça Harry, il faut que tu lui parles !

_-_Mais il ne veut pas ! S'énerva le brun. Il m'en veut et il a raison, tout est de ma faute, il a raison, je ne devrais pas être sous le même toit que lui Mione. Je ne le mérite pas.

_-_T'as raison Potty. Si tu penses ça, en effet tu le mérites pas ! Trancha la voix teintée de colère de Malfoy.

Harry se leva brusquement et pointa le blond d'un doigt accusateur :

_-_Toi ! Toi tu sais ce qui se passe et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Tu … tu …tu

_-_Je quoi Potter. Va y dis le moi !

Enragé, Harry attrapa le serpentard par le col et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs visages à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

_-_Aller Potter soit un brave Gryffy et livre moi tes pensées intérieures.

_-_Tu me dégoûtes cracha le brun.

_-A_h oui je te dégoûte se moqua Draco. Vraiment ? Ou alors crèves tu de jalousie ?

Sous le choc Harry relâcha sa prise et se recula.

_-_Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malfoy.

-Oh crois tu ? Ironisa ce dernier.

Le brun allait répliquer vertement quand des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Comme des automates les deux hommes se séparèrent.

-Ron s'exclama la voix joyeuse d'Hermione brisant ainsi le silence.

-Te force pas Mione lui répondit il doucement. Ils étaient encore occupés à se disputer n'est ce pas ?

Le brun secoua énergiquement la tête la moue inquiète. Quand au blond, il s'exclama outré :

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ma Belette préférée ? On se dispute pas, on échange des points de vue, c'est totalement différent….

Le roux renifla dédaigneusement regardant ses camarades de haut.

-Viens Mione allons voir si le repas est prêt. Il entraîna la jeune femme à sa suite, laissant Harry et Draco légèrement embarrassé.

-Définitivement il passe trop de temps avec moi constata Draco amusé.

-Voilà au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord grommela le brun.

-Et bien Potter il ne tient qu'à toi de changer les choses. Je t'ai connu plus persévérant. Tu abandonnes au premier obstacle rencontré comme quoi Ron a beau dire ce qu'il veut, j'avais raison en disant que jusqu'à maintenant tu as toujours réussi parce que tu as eu de la chance….

-Oui, tu as raison, j'ai eu la chance d'être entouré de gens prêts à se sacrifier pour moi à chaque fois lui répondit il platement défaitiste.

-Oh je t'en prie arrête le mêlo. La plupart du temps les personnes à tes côtés, n'étaient pas là pour toi, mais pour la cause ! Et ce qui sont là pour toi, ce n'est pas pour se sacrifier, mais pour te soutenir parce qu'ils croient en toi. Potter est ce que Ron fait bien de croire en toi ?

Sur ces mots, Draco laissa le brun bouche bée au milieu du salon. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre quand une voix grave le sortit de ses pensées.

C'était Ron, qui l'avait appelé. Le roux se tenait appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte. Les yeux verts se troublèrent un instant. Non, il ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie, mais c'était bien les yeux lagon qui le fixaient comme ça, sans colère, ni haine. Aucune trace de tristesse mais plutôt de curiosité.

-A table ajoute la voix avant que le jeune homme fasse demi tour.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Rien n'était perdu. Il rejoint la cuisine l'âme plus légère. Oui, Ron pouvait lui faire confiance, il allait le reconquérir et cette fois, il n'allait pas se contenter de son amitié.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il s'évertua à ne plus essayer « d'aider » le rouquin en le surprotégeant. Il se comportait avec lui comme avant initiant les discussions sur le Quiddich, partageant ses théories sur Voldemort…

De son côté, Ron sentait les efforts de son ami, plus de moue inquiète au profit d'une moue boudeuse particulièrement sexy. Et surtout Harry communiquait de façon plus civilisée avec Draco. A ce sujet le serpentard blond lui avait dit un soir que si le balafré était capable de ça, alors il était temps que dans son cœur l'espoir se réinstalle. Ron avait sourit, il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui, Harry, son Harry, son meilleur ami était bien là. Celui qui arrivait à mettre ses sentiments de côté pour l'aider.

D'un pas conquérant Ron avançait en direction du salon où se tenait une réunion de l'ordre. Il était temps qu'il fasse face aux mangemorts et qu'il affronte sa peur. Sans compter son envie de vengeance qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Au fond de lui il savait que temps que ce sentiment bestial le tenait en otage, il ne pourrait pas reprendre une vie normale. Ce serait le point final de cette histoire.

Dès qu'il entra, le silence se fit quelques secondes, mais vite Rémus Lupin reprit son compte rendu. Le rouquin se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante. Il n'y avait plus de fauteuils de libre, même certains accoudoirs étaient occupés. Là il n'en restait que deux de libre. Celui d'Harry, personne n'irait squatter l'espace du Survivant. Et celui de Draco, car il était considérait comme le pestiféré. S'il se posait sur celui du blond, cela pourrait lui donner du crédit, mais il blesserait énormément le brun. Et en plus ce maudit serpentard pourrait être en colère contre lui. Il choisit donc l'accoudoir d'Harry, le rassurant et en même temps il n'avait pas à rompre le contact visuel avec le blond ce qui pouvait s'avérer très amusant.

Le roux écouta successivement les comptes rendu des missions d'espionnage de l'ordre. Au fur et à mesure se dessinant devant eux l'inévitable : l'issue finale. A force de filer les mangemorts les plus influents, l'ordre avait trouvé une faille. Dans les prochaines heures allaient se décider la date de la bataille finale. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance, il ne fallait pas se tromper.

Le soir même, Hermione avait regroupé les ancien membres de l'AD pour que tous soient prêt le jour J. Ron et Draco papotaient doucement laissant Harry et Hermione expliquer le déroulement de la prise d'assaut du repère de Voldemort, le brun ne cessait de jeter des regards noirs en direction des jeunes hommes. L'attaquant était prévue pour le lendemain soir ou plus exactement dans la nuit. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, plusieurs personnes avaient reliées l'ordre ce qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement dingue… mais enfin des bras supplémentaires n'étaient pas de refus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Nous nous approchons lentement mais surement vers la fin ….

**Chapitre 6**

_Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, plusieurs personnes avaient reliées l'ordre ce qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement dingue… mais enfin des bras supplémentaires n'étaient pas de refus._

« Là où tout avait commencé, tout allait se terminer. »

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait annoncé ça lors du dernier meeting auquel tous les mangemorts avaient assisté. Le village de Godric Hallow serait le cimetière de la plus grande guerre sorcière.

Le jour « j » les habitants du terrier se levèrent bien avant l'aube. En ce matin les conditions climatiques étaient à l'unisson avec l'humeur générale. Harry était terrassé par la pression, le visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et des cernes violettes soulignaient ses grands yeux verts effrayés. Il était posté devant la fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le paysage, il attendait. Il attendait que tous soient prêt, il attendait le dénouement de son existence.

Il se gifla mentalement, il y a encore quelques semaines la mort de Voldemort aurait été en effet le point final d'une partie de sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui sa vie tournait exclusivement autour d'un jeune homme, jeune homme roux qu'il pouvait regarder à sa guise dans le reflet de la vitre.

Le jeune homme en question était le seul qui arborait un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il parlait tranquillement à Draco. Le blond lui scrutait les visages concentrés de l'assemblée. Dans cette bataille tout le monde allait perdre quelque chose, tout le monde, sauf peut être lui et Ron. Eux, la vengeance les motivait. Draco regarda le dos tendu du Survivant, quelques jours après la réunion de l'AD, Harry l'avait coincé dans la remise où il était venu chercher un objet moldu pour Arthur Weasley. Cet abruti de Sauveur l'avait sournoisement suivi….

Flash-back

Draco était en train de fouiller la remise poussiéreuse, il soulevait à deux doigts un bout de tissu crasseux.

-Au nom de Merlin, mais qu'est ce que cette horreur ? Se demanda t il à haute voix avec un air crispé tout en plissant le nez avec une moue dégoûtée.

Il jeta au loin le chiffon grisâtre avant de se saisir d'une boite en carton. Il souffla pour faire partir la poussière. Un nuage s'éleva, il du détourner le visage pour ne pas s'étouffer. C'est là qu'il le vit appuyer contre le mur un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. A la grande surprise du blond, Harry agita la main, comme s'il chassait des mouches devant lui. Le nuage de poussière se dissipa de lui-même sous le regard ébahi du serpentard. Ce dernier le fixait la bouche ouverte, c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire de la magie sans baguette. La première : Voldemort et la deuxième Harry Potter dit le balafré, le binoclard …. Ce qui l'épatait le plus était la capacité déconcertante avec laquelle il s'était exécuté. Finalement cette étincelle d'espoir qu'il voyait tous les jours dans le regard azur de celui qui était devenu un frère pour lui, avait peut être une raison d'être.

Le rire du brun le ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Potter ? Cracha t il. Ce dernier se rembrunit instantanément, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au blond, apparemment c'était sérieux. Mais bon qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas avec ce fichu Survivant.

-Malfoy…

-Oui Potter !

-Draco….

-Bon tu le craches oui ? S'énerva ce dernier

-Je… euh Ron enfin je….

-Potter on t'a jamais appris à construire une phrase correcte ou quoi ! siffla t il.

- Franchement, tu ne m'aides pas là ! S'énerva le brun

-Mais Potter, c'est pas toi que je veux aider…..

-Justement. J'ai un service à te demander

-Po…

-Laisses moi finir ! Ce sera le dernier combat Draco. Le dernier de la guerre, je ne peux pas m'avancer mais en tout cas, ce sera le dernier pour moi. Si je n'en reviens pas quelque soit l'issu….je voudrais que tu prennes soin de lui.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le blond le rompit.

-Dans cette vie Potter, rien n'est gratuit, si tu meurs je prendrais soin de lui, même s'il ne le veut pas. Par contre les rôles s'inversent, tu devras te battre, être patient et l'aimer de toutes tes forces, encore plus que maintenant. Il te mettra des battons dans les roues !

Un simple signe de tête et le contrat était établi entre eux.

-Au fait Potter serais tu ce qu'est un mixer ?

Fin du Flash-back

Kingley apparu dans le salon. Il fallait y aller. Harry fut le premier à bouger. Il se retourna lentement. Il planta ses émeraudes vibrantes dans les yeux de l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait voulu lui parler avant, lui révéler la vraie nature de ses sentiments. Il se maudit pour être aussi lâche. Il tranplana.

Ron le suivit instinctivement, il arriva à quelques pas du brun. Harry sursauta, logiquement il n'y avait que lui qui devait apparaître dans cette petite lande.

-Ron ?

Le jeune homme roux le rejoint, il se baissa pour déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres séches du Survivant.

-Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ! Ordonna t il.

La gorge nouée le brun hocha simplement la tête. Et Ron disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Harry souffla silencieusement avant de se mettre à sourire bêtement, ses doigts effleurant sa bouche.

Mais il se n'appesantit pas sur cette nouvelle sensation car un courant d'air glacial envahit peu à peu l'endroit. Le brouillard se leva emmenant avec lui une sensation humide et malsaine. Au loin au dessus du village, il pouvait voir une multitude de rayons de couleurs différentes. La bataille finale avait commencé. Maintenant à lui de jouer, il avait reçu le plus bel encouragement qu'il pouvait espérer. Et c'est au pas de course qu'il se dirigea vers le petit cimetière. Plus il approchait, plus sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, un peu comme si on lui arrachait la peau de son front.

Mais ce que Voldemort ignorait c'est que maintenant plus que jamais il était prêt à l'affronter et à le vaincre.

Devant la vieille grille rouillée, il prit une grande inspiration, puis entra d'un pas décidé, le gravier crissait sous ses pas, Harry savait où se diriger. Voldemort était là nonchalamment appuyé contre une pierre tombale, ses doigts pianotant avec impatience sur le marbre sombre.

Les deux lignes fines qui lui servaient de lèvres s'étirèrent quand il aperçu son adversaire empruntait le petit sentier qui le conduirait vers une nouvelle ère quoi qu'il se passe.

-Alors petit garçon, on vient faire face à son destin. Interrogea platement le sorcier

-Oui Tom ce soir nous saurons répondit il calmement

-Regardons les d'abord se battre veux tu ? Voyons voir à quel point ils veulent vivre.

D'un mouvement de la main le combat se dessina devant eux.

-Tom pour cette bataille tu aurais pu les faire se battre à visage découvert. Après tout, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose

-Donc tu penses que ce soir sera notre dernière bataille Harry ?

-Quoi qu'il se passe ce soir nos deux camps subiront de lourdes pertes.

Voldemort ne répondit pas, à la place il se concentra sur un duel acharné entre un mangemort qu'Harry ne pu reconnaître et Draco. Le blond avait l'air spécialement remonté contre l'homme il se battait avec hargne oubliant parfois les techniques de combat.

-humm le petit Malfoy….susurra Voldemort. Une forte tête, nous avons refait son éducation à plusieurs reprises. C'est dommage il avait un bon potentiel !

Harry fronça les sourcils, Draco était un sale gosse mais depuis quelques temps un accord tacite s'était établit entre eux. Alors quand il vit le seigneur des ténèbres faire un discret mouvement de la main pour entraver les jambes du blond, il ne pu que réagir. Alors d'un coup de baguette il projeta le mangemort contre un mur. Il en perdit sa cagoule.

-Lucius….. Siffla le brun.

-Et oui ? Je l'ai fait sortir de prison dernièrement il peut être utile quand il veut.

Les deux sorciers reportèrent leur attention sur le combat. Lucius s'était relevé pour faire face à son fils. Ils étaient tellement semblable physiquement et pourtant tellement différent. Les deux blonds firent apparaître des épées, l'argent des lames brillait sous l'éclat de la lune. Les coups étaient violents et rapides, les deux hommes se tournaient autour tel des oiseaux de proies. A un moment ils stopérent Malfoy père lança une remarque qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Mais elle fit mouche après de Draco qui entra dans une colère noire. Il abandonna son arme pour s'élancer vers son père les mains tendues en direction du cou paternel. Ce qui fit rire l'aîné qui d'un simple pas sur le côté échappa à l'attaque.

-Tu vois Harry c'est aussi un de tes problèmes. Tu te précipites sans réfléchir. Regarde, Lucius va pouvoir le tuer facilement.

Et en effet la lame blanche venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans le corps fin du serpentard. On pouvait même voir la pointe ressortir en bas de ses reins.

-Draco ! Hurla une voix perdue dans la foule

Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage auquel appartenait cette voix : Ron ! Le roux ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Le brun lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'épée que Lucius s'amusait à faire tourner dans la plaie

-Avada Kedavra !

Lucius Malfoy fronça les sourcils en entendant l'incantation, il releva la tête juste au moment ou le rayon vert s'abattait sur lui

-Ah et voilà l'entrée en scène de mon petit Weasley. Très habile ce garçon. Commenta Voldemort. Bella était fascinée par lui. Il faut dire qu'il m'a surprit. Tu vois Harry finalement nous ne sommes pas si différent que ça. Nous avons tous les deux des fidèles prêts à tout pour nous….

-La différence Tom, c'est que Ron est peut être prêt à mourir pour notre cause, mais je suis prêt à mourir pour lui.

-Charmant applaudit le mage noir. Tu le tires de quelle pièce ? Ironisa t il.

-Battons nous Tom. Demanda Harry qui devenait las de cette situation.

-Oui d'accord, mais avant je vais te donner envie de mourir.

-Hein ?

-Avada Kedavra murmura Voldemort, sa baguette orientée vers Ron.

-Non ! Hurla le brun.

Harry ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas voir ça, Ron ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Il aurait tout donné pour recevoir le maléfice à la place de l'homme de sa vie. Sans savoir comment, quand il réouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait debout devant Ron qui lui était à genoux aux côtés du blond.

-Harry ? Interrogea le roux d'une voix incertaine avant d'écarquiller les yeux, il venait d'apercevoir le rayon vert se diriger vers eux.

Le Survivant se tourna vers le sort, il bomba le torse, releva la tête et écarta ses bras s'exposant au sortilège de mort.

-Non … Harry …. Non supplia le roux au bord de la crise de nerf.

En moins de quelques micros secondes le rayon percuta de plein fouet le brun le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

Le champs de bataille se figea sous le choc : alors il en serait ainsi de la fin du survivant.

Mais à la surprise générale le corps de celui qui a survécu absorba la magie et se mit à luire dégageant une aura verte tellement puissante que tous les sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement, accompagné d'exclamations et de chuchotements

-Alors Potter on fait encore son intéressant marmonna la voix haletante de Draco.

Le brun se retourna, le serpentard était dans un sale état, il n'allait certaine pas survivre à ses blessures, Malfoy père savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry se baissa pour être à leur hauteur, il empoigna le pommeau de l'épée et la retira d'un geste sec faisant fit des gémissements de douleur du blond et des cris horrifiés du roux.

Puis il apposa ses deux mains sur la blessure laissant ses mains se gorger de se liquide poisseux et chaud. Son aura verte faite de magie noire crépitait, elle s'accrochait au liquide de vie qui s'enfuyait du corps pâle appelant silencieusement la mort.

Ron n'allait pas s'en remettre, Harry pouvait sentir l'affection du roux pour son nouvel ami. La jalousie s'empara de lui. C'est la main tremblante du roux qui se posa sur son avant bras accompagné d'un reniflement qui lui fit lever les yeux.

-Harry, ne reste pas là chuchota le roux. Tu dois le combattre, nous on se débrouillera….

-Ron, il est important pour toi lui répondit le brun en désignant le blond du menton. Alors il est aussi important pour moi.

Sur ces paroles, il ferma les yeux et se laisser guider par sa magie. Il la sentait voyager dans chaque pore de sa peau. Petit à petit des particules de magie se détachèrent de lui pour se mélanger au sang du blond. Draco se crispa la magie d'Harry faisait circuler le sang non plus de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur mais le contraire. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable somme toute. Il pouvait même sentir les tissus musculaires se ressoudaient entre eux. Ce moment sembla une éternité aux trois garçons. Alors que pour les combattants autour d'eux, il s'agissait d'un miracle supplémentaire du Survivant.

Petit à petit Draco se sentait rasséréné, il était encore très faible mais apte à reprendre le combat auprès de ses amis, de sa nouvelle famille.

-Ah, tous les deux vous faites une bonne équipe dit il en guise de remerciement en regardant les deux Gryffondors.

Ron rougit légèrement pendant qu'Harry osait les épaules.

-Harry ?

Le brun se retourna vers le rouquin surprit.

-Merci…

-Je veux pas vous déranger Griffy de mon cœur, mais vos touchantes retrouvailles seront pour plus Draco en se relevant.

-Tien, tien mon cher neveu, vous êtes bien entouré a ce que je vois. Assena la voix froide de Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait d'apparaître. Salut mon chou. Alors en forme ? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers Ron.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment entraînant avec lui le brun.

-La forme Bella, la forme comme tu peux le voir ironisa t il.

-Cette fois pas de cadeau mon chou le prévint elle.

-AH ? Parce qu'il y en avait avant. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir remercié comme il se doit.

Durant l'échange de paroles ils s'étaient positionnés pour s'affronter. Le blond lui se rapprocha d'Harry et lui glissa discrètement :

-Va faire ce que tu dois. Moi je reste avec lui. Et je mourais avant lui, j'espère que ça te donnera assez de temps. Puis il poussa le brun hors du champ de combat.

Harry partit sans un regard en arrière s'il le faisait ça serait leur perte à tous. IL avança donc, laissant sa cicatrice le guider. Il n'eu pas à aller loin. Lord Voldemort était en train de jouer avec Hermione comme un chat jout avec une souri. Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, une grimace d'évader d'un hôpital psychiatrique barrait son visage d'habitude si doux.

Cette vision glaça le sang d'Harry, après Ron, Hermione était la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Il lança un sort de protection sur le corps de son amie. Le mage se retourna.

-Ah, te voilà enfin ! Comme tu peux le voir je me suis occupé en t'attendant. Ricana t il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, il avait envie de tuer cette chose, il avait envie de la tuer de ses propres mains, de sentir la vie fuir ce corps abject. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne n'aperçu que trop tard le rayon qui fusait vers lui. Mais comme un peu plus tôt, son corps absorba le faisceau de magie pure. De colère Voldemort enchaîna les maléfices. Certains plus puissants que d'autres réussissaient à le blesser. Bientôt le jeune sorcier ne fut plus qu'hématomes et plaies sanguinolentes.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Tom ? Le provoqua t il.

Le mage noir s'arrêta un instant avant de sourire sadiquement.

-Non, en effet j'ai mieux pour toi. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps un de mes fidèles lieutenant m'a fait profiter d'un spectacle délectant. Laisse moi t'en faire profiter à mon tour.

Et là, il profita de la surprise du brun pour projeter dans son esprit le « passage à tabac » de Ron. Voir ses mangemorts s'acharner contre lui avec tant de violence, tant de méchanceté, le rendit hors de lui. Mais surtout il entendit Ron le soutenir malgré toutes les sévices qu'on lui faisait subir simplement au nom de leur amitié. Le Survivant, n'était plus que colère et rage il était haine.

Il projeta le mage noir hors de son esprit sans le moindre effort. L'air était électrique autour de lui.

-Je vais te tuer pour tous ce que vous les avez fait rugit il.

-Ah oui mon petit et je suis curieux de vois comment tu vas-t'y prendre ?

-Tous simplement comme ça ?

Harry tendit son bras la point fermé, il l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite particule de magie pure qui s'agitait.

-Avec ça se moqua le sorcier ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se concentra faisant ressortir toute la magie accumulée pour aller charger la particule elle se mit à grossir c'était de la magie à l'état brut. Voldemort eu un certain recul face à la puissance qui se dégageait du jeune sorcier.

Quelques secondes plus tard la boule blanche s'élevait dans les air pour venir englobé le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il gesticula un peu, mais comme rien ne se passait il dit :

-Très impressionnant Potter ! Non vraiment et c'était censé faire quoi ?

Harry lui fit un sourire avant d'écarter les bras, il rappela à lui sa magie. Le mage noir ouvrit ses yeux sur le coup, il venait de comprendre ce que son adversaire avait fait. Mais dans toute logique c'était impossible aucun sorcier n'était assez puissant pour faire cela, même pas lui !

En sortant du corps chaque particule de magie emportait avec elle des atomes de chair et de sang. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était en train de se désintégrer sous les yeux de ses fidèles. D'abord la peau, puis les muscles, et enfin le réseau sanguin.

Les lambeaux de chairs flottaient autour de lui comme un halot morbide. Les relents de chair mise à nue provoquèrent des hauts le cœur. Un nuage vermeil s'éleva de Voldemort pour retomber en fines gouttelettes de sang autour de lui d'Harry. Les perles rouges tracèrent de fins sillons sur la peau pâle du brun, ses yeux n'étaient plus verts scintillants mais d'un noir profond. Il leva les bras un peu plus haut et le processus s'accéléra. Bientôt un tourbillon de chair, de sang et d'entrailles tournoya ce qui le fit sourire sadiquement. Puis il les abaissa brusquement, au même moment le vent se calma, déposant les morceaux organiques.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il enflamma le squelette sanguinolent qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Entre trois phalanges l'item magique du mage noir était encore fermement maintenu. Le bois précieux explosa sous la chaleur. Le cadavre dégageait une fumée noire aux doux reflets argent étincelants

Le Survivant regardait avec fascination les flammes lécher les os qui prenaient une teinte noirâtre. Le feu s'étendit petit à petit embrasant l'herbe sèche. En quelques minutes les restes du sorcier et le Survivant se retrouvèrent au milieu des flammes. Celles-ci dansaient autour du jeune homme sans qu'il ne réagisse comme enfermé dans son monde. Il n'entendait pas la voix limite hystérique de Ron qui en était arrivée à le supplier de bouger.

Pendant que les aurors faisaient évacuer les blesser et les prisonniers, les membres de l'ordre du phoenix et de l'AD faisaient tout leur possible pour le faire réagir :

-Harry je t'en supplie mon petit, sort de ce feu s'époumonait Madame Weasley.

-Potter c'est bon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu mettras le fau à ce bled une autre fois. Promis on revient demain ! Essaya à son tour Draco.

Mais c'était comme si aucune parole ne pouvait traverser le mur brûlant.

-Bon ça suffit cette connerie maintenant ! S'énerva Ron.

D'un pas décidé il se mit à avancer tandis que les restes de Voldemort s'envolaient dans une tempête d'étincelle avant d'être emportés par un vent noir de suie.

Le roux franchit les flammes sous les cris de tous, mais elles ne le brûlèrent pas et le laissèrent passer. Il s'approcha tout doucement du brun.

Harry éprouva une sensation bizarre, il avait l'impression d'une présence. L'air était pourtant étrangement calme. Il était tout simplement heureux et satisfait. Il avait vaincu, bien sur quelque chose n'allait pas il en était conscient. Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant il savourait cette fantastique sensation que lui procurait sa magie en circulant en lui.

Pourtant une impression se faisait de plus en plus forte un peu comme si quelqu'un était là. Une présence tranquille qui l'attendait. Harry essaya de se concentrer peut être que ses narines décèleraient un léger parfum qui le mettrait sur la piste. Mais à la place le dessus de ses mains, la peau de son visage sentirent le température s'élever, l'espace d'un instant l'air ambiant se réchauffa intensément.

Il tourna la tête la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux émeraude tombèrent dans un abysse bleu tirant sur le marine.

-Ron ? Interrogea t il.

Son esprit lui cria que le roux était en danger de mort s'il restait là dans cette atmosphère étouffante. Son cœur prit instantanément le dessus sur sa magie qui se mit un peu à refluer.

-Ron il faut que tu sortes de là ! Hurla t il affolé à l'idée qu'il arrive malheur à son ami.

Le regard bleu se fit mauvais.

-Non, mais tu te fiches de moi où quoi. Demanda t il limite agressif.

-Mais voyons Ron, tu pourrais te blesser lui répondit le brun ne se rendant pas compte de la colère qui habitait le roux.

Ce dernier le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du roux. Tant qu'il le tenait à bout de bras, Ron en profita pour les faire sortir du cercle de feu, tant les flammes paraissaient un peu plus calmes.

Dehors les attendait encore les membres les plus importants de l'ordre et la famille Weasley. A peine éloigné du foyer, le roux se mit a secouer le Survivant comme un prunier en l'injuriant copieusement. Il fallut l'intervention de trois personnes pour qu'il le repose au sol.

Harry le regardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Des dizaines de questions hantaient ses yeux verts. Mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et il enchaîna :

-Espèce de sale petit con ! Aboya t il. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Si tu savais à quel point je peux te haïr !

-Ron gronda Hermione. Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin. Draco posa sa main sur son avant bras pour l'encourager à se taire. IL fallait que ces deux là crèvent l'abcès. Certes ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il fallait que ça sorte ! De toutes façons la Gryffondor n'aurait pas rien rajouter à par un cri d'horreur.

La colère du roux était montée d'un cran quand il avait vu les yeux verts devenir humides et laisser échapper des larmes. Physiquement il refusait l'idée qu'Harry puisse souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Il ne retint pas sa force quand son poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire du Survivant.

Le brun fut projeté à quelques pas, il était sur le dos. Ron le suivi immédiatement laissant ses émotions le contrôler, tous ce qu'il avait garder pour lui ces dernières semaines se mélangeait et sortait pellé même.

-J'aurais été mille fois plus heureux si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré.

Sans un dernier regard pour le jeune homme en pleurs qui le fixait désespérément, Ron tourna les talons et disparu dans un pop sonore. Autour d'Harry le silence était

10


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bien moi Vanilly le retour …. On a tous une mauvaise année dans la vie, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle est passée pour moi ! Voilà je vous offre l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7**

_Le champ de bataille se figea sous le choc : alors il en serait ainsi de la fin du survivant._

Mais à la surprise générale le corps de celui qui a survécu absorba la magie et se mit à luire dégageant une aura verte tellement puissante que tous les sorciers s'éloignèrent rapidement, accompagné d'exclamations et de chuchotements

_-_Alors Potter on fait encore son intéressant marmonna la voix haletante de Draco.

Le brun se retourna, le serpentard était dans un sale état, il n'allait certainement pas survivre à ses blessures, Malfoy père savait ce qu'il faisait. Harry se baissa pour être à leur hauteur, il empoigna le pommeau de l'épée et la retira d'un geste sec faisant fit des gémissements de douleur du blond et des cris horrifiés du roux.

Puis il apposa ses deux mains sur la blessure laissant ses mains se gorger de se liquide poisseux et chaud. Son aura verte faite de magie noire crépitait, elle s'accrochait au liquide de vie qui s'enfuyait du corps pâle appelant silencieusement la mort.

Ron n'allait pas s'en remettre, Harry pouvait sentir l'affection du roux pour son nouvel ami. La jalousie s'empara de lui. C'est la main tremblante du roux qui se posa sur son avant bras accompagné d'un reniflement qui lui fit lever les yeux.

_-_Harry, ne reste pas là chuchota le roux. Tu dois le combattre, nous on se débrouillera….

_-_Ron, il est important pour toi lui répondit le brun en désignant le blond du menton. Alors il est aussi important pour moi.

Sur ces paroles, il ferma les yeux et se laisser guider par sa magie. Il la sentait voyager dans chaque pore de sa peau. Petit à petit des particules de magie se détachèrent de lui pour se mélanger au sang du blond. Draco se crispa la magie d'Harry faisait circuler le sang non plus de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur mais le contraire. La sensation était étrange, mais pas désagréable somme toute. Il pouvait même sentir les tissus musculaires se ressoudaient entre eux. Ce moment sembla une éternité aux trois garçons. Alors que pour les combattants autour d'eux, il s'agissait d'un miracle supplémentaire du Survivant.

Petit à petit Draco se sentait rasséréné, il était encore très faible mais apte à reprendre le combat auprès de ses amis, de sa nouvelle famille.

_-_Ah, tous les deux vous faites une bonne équipe dit il en guise de remerciement en regardant les deux Gryffondors.

Ron rougit légèrement pendant qu'Harry osait les épaules.

_-_Harry ?

Le brun se retourna vers le rouquin surprit.

_-_Merci…

_-_Je veux pas vous déranger Griffy de mon cœur, mais vos touchantes retrouvailles seront pour plus Draco en se relevant.

_-_Tien, tien mon cher neveu, vous êtes bien entouré a ce que je vois. Assena la voix froide de Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait d'apparaître. Salut mon chou. Alors en forme ? Demanda t elle en se tournant vers Ron.

Celui-ci se leva précipitamment entraînant avec lui le brun.

_-_La forme Bella, la forme comme tu peux le voir ironisa t il.

_-_Cette fois pas de cadeau mon chou le prévint elle.

_-_AH ? Parce qu'il y en avait avant. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir remercié comme il se doit.

Durant l'échange de paroles ils s'étaient positionnés pour s'affronter. Le blond lui se rapprocha d'Harry et lui glissa discrètement :

_-_Va faire ce que tu dois. Moi je reste avec lui. Et je mourais avant lui, j'espère que ça te donnera assez de temps. Puis il poussa le brun hors du champ de combat.

Harry partit sans un regard en arrière s'il le faisait ça serait leur perte à tous. IL avança donc, laissant sa cicatrice le guider. Il n'eu pas à aller loin. Lord Voldemort était en train de jouer avec Hermione comme un chat jout avec une souri. Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyre, ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage, une grimace d'évader d'un hôpital psychiatrique barrait son visage d'habitude si doux.

Cette vision glaça le sang d'Harry, après Ron, Hermione était la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Il lança un sort de protection sur le corps de son amie. Le mage se retourna.

_-_Ah, te voilà enfin ! Comme tu peux le voir je me suis occupé en t'attendant. Ricana t il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, il avait envie de tuer cette chose, il avait envie de la tuer de ses propres mains, de sentir la vie fuir ce corps abject. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçu que trop tard le rayon qui fusait vers lui. Mais comme un peu plus tôt, son corps absorba le faisceau de magie pure. De colère Voldemort enchaîna les maléfices. Certains plus puissants que d'autres réussissaient à le blesser. Bientôt le jeune sorcier ne fut plus qu'hématomes et plaies sanguinolentes.

_-_C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Tom ? Le provoqua t il.

Le mage noir s'arrêta un instant avant de sourire sadiquement.

_-_Non, en effet j'ai mieux pour toi. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il n'y a pas si longtemps un de mes fidèles lieutenant m'a fait profiter d'un spectacle délectant. Laisse moi t'en faire profiter à mon tour.

Et là, il profita de la surprise du brun pour projeter dans son esprit le « passage à tabac » de Ron. Voir ses mangemorts s'acharner contre lui avec tant de violence, tant de méchanceté, le rendit hors de lui. Mais surtout il entendit Ron le soutenir malgré toutes les sévices qu'on lui faisait subir simplement au nom de leur amitié. Le Survivant, n'était plus que colère et rage il était haine.

Il projeta le mage noir hors de son esprit sans le moindre effort. L'air était électrique autour de lui.

_-_Je vais te tuer pour tous ce que vous lui avez fait rugit il.

_-_Ah oui mon petit et je suis curieux de vois comment tu vas-t'y prendre ?

_-_Tous simplement comme ça ?

Harry tendit son bras la point fermé, il l'ouvrit à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite particule de magie pure qui s'agitait.

_-_Avec ça se moqua le sorcier ?

Le brun ne répondit pas, il se concentra faisant ressortir toute la magie accumulée pour aller charger la particule elle se mit à grossir c'était de la magie à l'état brut. Voldemort eu un certain recul face à la puissance qui se dégageait du jeune sorcier.

Quelques secondes plus tard la boule blanche s'élevait dans les air pour venir englobé le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il gesticula un peu, mais comme rien ne se passait il dit :

_-_Très impressionnant Potter ! Non vraiment et c'était censé faire quoi ?

Harry lui fit un sourire avant d'écarter les bras, il rappela à lui sa magie. Le mage noir ouvrit ses yeux sur le coup, il venait de comprendre ce que son adversaire avait fait. Mais dans toute logique c'était impossible aucun sorcier n'était assez puissant pour faire cela, même pas lui !

En sortant du corps chaque particule de magie emportait avec elle des atomes de chair et de sang. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était en train de se désintégrer sous les yeux de ses fidèles. D'abord la peau, puis les muscles, et enfin le réseau sanguin.

Les lambeaux de chairs flottaient autour de lui comme un halot morbide. Les relents de chair mise à nue provoquèrent des hauts le cœur. Un nuage vermeil s'éleva de Voldemort pour retomber en fines gouttelettes de sang autour de lui d'Harry. Les perles rouges tracèrent de fins sillons sur la peau pâle du brun, ses yeux n'étaient plus verts scintillants mais d'un noir profond. Il leva les bras un peu plus haut et le processus s'accéléra. Bientôt un tourbillon de chair, de sang et d'entrailles tournoya ce qui le fit sourire sadiquement. Puis il les abaissa brusquement, au même moment le vent se calma, déposant les morceaux organiques.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il enflamma le squelette sanguinolent qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Entre trois phalanges l'item magique du mage noir était encore fermement maintenu. Le bois précieux explosa sous la chaleur. Le cadavre dégageait une fumée noire aux doux reflets argent étincelants

Le Survivant regardait avec fascination les flammes, lécher les os qui prenaient une teinte noirâtre. Le feu s'étendit petit à petit embrasant l'herbe sèche. En quelques minutes les restes du sorcier et le Survivant se retrouvèrent au milieu des flammes. Celles-ci dansaient autour du jeune homme sans qu'il ne réagisse comme enfermé dans son monde. Il n'entendait pas la voix limite hystérique de Ron qui en était arrivée à le supplier de bouger.

Pendant que les aurors faisaient évacuer les blesser et les prisonniers, les membres de l'ordre du phoenix et de l'AD faisaient tout leur possible pour le faire réagir :

_-_Harry je t'en supplie mon petit, sort de ce feu s'époumonait Madame Weasley.

_-_Potter c'est bon, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Tu mettras le fau à ce bled une autre fois. Promis on revient demain ! Essaya à son tour Draco.

Mais c'était comme si aucune parole ne pouvait traverser le mur brûlant.

_-_Bon ça suffit cette connerie maintenant ! S'énerva Ron.

D'un pas décidé il se mit à avancer tandis que les restes de Voldemort s'envolaient dans une tempête d'étincelle avant d'être emportés par un vent noir de suie.

Le roux franchit les flammes sous les cris de tous, mais elles ne le brûlèrent pas et le laissèrent passer. Il s'approcha tout doucement du brun.

Harry éprouva une sensation bizarre, il avait l'impression d'une présence. L'air était pourtant étrangement calme. Il était tout simplement heureux et satisfait. Il avait vaincu, bien sur quelque chose n'allait pas il en était conscient. Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant il savourait cette fantastique sensation que lui procurait sa magie en circulant en lui.

Pourtant une impression se faisait de plus en plus forte un peu comme si quelqu'un était là. Une présence tranquille qui l'attendait. Harry essaya de se concentrer peut être que ses narines décèleraient un léger parfum qui le mettrait sur la piste. Mais à la place le dessus de ses mains, la peau de son visage sentirent le température s'élever, l'espace d'un instant l'air ambiant se réchauffa intensément.

Il tourna la tête la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Ses yeux émeraude tombèrent dans un abysse bleu tirant sur le marine.

_-_Ron ? Interrogea t il.

Son esprit lui cria que le roux était en danger de mort s'il restait là dans cette atmosphère étouffante. Son cœur prit instantanément le dessus sur sa magie qui se mit un peu à refluer.

_-_Ron il faut que tu sortes de là ! Hurla t il affolé à l'idée qu'il arrive malheur à son ami.

Le regard bleu se fit mauvais.

_-_Non, mais tu te fiches de moi ou quoi. Demanda t il limite agressif.

_-_Mais voyons Ron, tu pourrais te blesser lui répondit le brun ne se rendant pas compte de la colère qui habitait le roux.

Ce dernier le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du roux. Tant qu'il le tenait à bout de bras, Ron en profita pour les faire sortir du cercle de feu, tant les flammes paraissaient un peu plus calmes.

Dehors les attendait encore les membres les plus importants de l'ordre et la famille Weasley. A peine éloigné du foyer, le roux se mit a secouer le Survivant comme un prunier en l'injuriant copieusement. Il fallut l'intervention de trois personnes pour qu'il le repose au sol.

Harry le regardait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Des dizaines de questions hantaient ses yeux verts. Mais Ron ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et il enchaîna :

_-_Espèce de sale petit con ! Aboya t il. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste. Si tu savais à quel point je peux te haïr !

_-_Ron gronda Hermione. Mais elle ne pu aller plus loin. Draco posa sa main sur son avant bras pour l'encourager à se taire. IL fallait que ces deux là crèvent l'abcès. Certes ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il fallait que ça sorte ! De toutes façons la Gryffondor n'aurait pas rien rajouter à par un cri d'horreur.

La colère du roux était montée d'un cran quand il avait vu les yeux verts devenir humides et laisser échapper des larmes. Physiquement il refusait l'idée qu'Harry puisse souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Il ne retint pas sa force quand son poing s'abattit sur la mâchoire du Survivant.

Le brun fut projeté à quelques pas, il était sur le dos. Ron le suivi immédiatement laissant ses émotions le contrôler, tous ce qu'il avait garder pour lui ces dernières semaines se mélangeait et sortait pellé même.

_-_J'aurais été mille fois plus heureux si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré.

Sans un dernier regard pour le jeune homme en pleurs qui le fixait désespérément, Ron tourna les talons et disparu dans un pop sonore. Autour d'Harry le silence était pesant. Sa main effleura sa mâchoire. Il grimaça Ron avait décidément retrouvé toute sa force.

-Harry ? Interrogea la voix d'Hermione. N'obtenant aucune réponse la jeune femme lui secoua l'épaule pour le faire réagir.

-Potter, je sais que la journée a été dure, mais il serait temps que tu bouges ton auguste derrière et que tu lui fasses comprendre que tout est fini maintenant et que tu es là pour lui. Et de façon un peu plus entreprenante, sinon ça va durer longtemps !

-Draco, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! S'insurgea la brunette.

Mais Harry ne les entendait déjà plus. Etre toujours là pour Ron… oui. Etre plus entreprenant, il avait bien une idée. A cette pensée il rougi avant de prendre sa décision. Il allait confronter Ron à ses sentiments, jouer encore le tout pour le tout.

-La chambre de Ron est interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Hein, mais Harry qu'est ce que tu ra….

La phrase se perdit dans le vide, en effet Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Vainqueur venait de transplanner sans plus d'explication.

6


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteure:** Vanilly

**Titre:** Compte à rebours

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** HP/ RW

**Warning:** Romance .Cette histoire est un slash, ce qui implique des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si cette idée vous choque ou vous rebute, passez votre chemin, Homophobes, s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à nous, tout à JKR… (Vous connaissez la suite)

**Note de l'auteure** : Et nous voilà à l'épilogue! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu durant ces longs mois...

**Chapitre 8**

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre orange. Il était là, positionné en tailleur au milieu du lit. Le roux leva la tête, son regard azuré ne laissant passer aucune émotion, même pas la surprise, comme depuis son retour. Il fit mine de vouloir parler quand le survivant intervint d'une voix tranchant le silence comme une lame de rasoir.

_-_ Silence. Je parle. Tu écoutes.

Le ton n'était pas froid comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, non plutôt une douce autorité comme pouvait en dégager si souvent le brun à ses dépends.

Harry, vit Ron se raidir et ses yeux se plisser légèrement. Le brun s'attendait à une réaction brusque du roux, mais elle ne vint pas.

Une seconde

Dix ….

Vingt….

Trente ….

Quarante….

Cinquante….

Soixante…..

Harry souffla intérieurement. Une minute écoulée et Ron était toujours dans la même pièce que lui. Au moins il avait réussi à attirer son attention ou du moins éveiller sa curiosité. Il en aurait même danser la carioca si une question ne l'avait pas hanté : Pour combien de temps ?

Connaissant bien l'ancien Ron et ayant appris à décoder le nouveau grâce à Draco, il reprit avec détermination, imperturbable :

_-_Les amis, c'est fait pour se comprendre et s'accepter tels qu'ils sont. Malgré mes faibles connaissances en relations humaines, tu t'es adapté à moi. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi. Non, jamais. Quelqu'un de chaleureux, d'intense, d'entier. Puis le ton du sauveur ce fit plus grave mais plus fort plus intense. Accepter une personne et la comprendre sont deux choses différentes. Je prends tout ce qui est toi. Je te prends tout entier.

Les yeux du sauveur se firent lave en fusion tandis que les yeux azurés se faisaient tempête. Mais le brun ne changea pas sa position bien au contraire, il l'affirma ses jambes bien encrées dans le sol, légèrement écartées. Les bras croisés sur le torse. Il n'essayait pas de fuir le regard qui le sondait. Ron avait définitivement passé trop de temps avec Draco. Harry poursuivit sa plaidoirie :

_-_Ron, je suis ton ami et tu es devenu le mien.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugés du regard, campant sur leurs positions. Leurs torses se soulevaient de plus en plus rapidement. Prit d'une impulsion Harry avança rapidement vers le lit, il se pencha et posa ses main à plat sur la grosse couverture de laine orange. Ron crispa ses poings. Leurs regards étaient toujours profondément encrés l'un dans l'autre.

_-_Je suis un homme Ron. Je suis un homme qui aime un autre homme. Depuis longtemps. Je suis un homme qui aime un autre homme, qui ne sait pas l'expliquer, qui a peur. Mais pourtant il aime. Mais pourtant j'aime. Je suis un homme oui, un homme un peu fou pas complètement sain d'esprit. Je suis un assassin. Mais je peux être aussi doux qu'un chat, aussi sauvage qu'un lion aussi perfide qu'un serpent. Je te connais, mais je ne peux plus prétendre être celui qui te connaît le mieux.

Il s'interrompt pour reprendre son souffle puis poursuivit d'une voix envoûtante, le roux écoutait stoïque, mais sa main droite était tellement serrée que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

_-_Je vais te proposer quelque chose Ron. Je te le proposerais une fois. Si tu ne veux pas la porte est derrière moi. Si tu parts, tu resteras mon ami mais je te promets pas que tout restera comme avant, par exemple je sais pas si moi je pourrais rester ton ami. Si tu choisi de rester là aussi plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tu ne sera plus mon ami mais je peux te promettre que je resterais le tien. Si tu restes ce soir ce sont nos corps et simplement eux qui feront la conversation.

Durant la tirade, Ron eut un sursaut et s'apprêté à ouvrir la bouche, mais un simple regard vert le mit au défi de contester ses dires. Devant le manque de réaction du rouquin, le Survivant haussa un sourcil lui qui espérait tant une réaction de son ami. Il décida de frapper plus fort après tout il jouait le tout pour le tout. Sa voix claqua alors comme un fouet :

_-_Réponds-moi !

Ron ne sourcilla même pas au ton employé un peu comme quelqu'un d'habitué. Ce constat brisa un peu plus le cœur d'Harry. Mais il attendit quelques secondes. Son choix fut le bon car Ron lui répondit :

_-_Oui.

Le Sauveur ne s'accorda même pas un sourire il fallait réattaquer de suite.

_-_Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que je te propose. Après je te demanderais rien et je te prendrais pour acquis.

Ron laissa échapper un petit sourire comme il aurait pu le faire avant, à l'époque de la complicité. Il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux. Après tout il faisait confiance à son frère de sang, une confiance de six années qui n'avait jamais été mal placée. Non, jamais ….

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi à se regarder, face à face. Le survivant s'installa sur le lit passant derrière son ami collant son torse contre le dos puissant du roux, ses jambes s'entourant autour des hanches étroites. Ses mains se glissèrent sur ses flancs caressant sa taille avant de se nouer pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il posa son front entre les omoplates, s'accordant une minute de répit, il relâcha même mes traits de son visage. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour Ron, il le fallait et il le ferait. Il irait jusqu'au bout de son plan. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque offerte probablement le seul moment de tendresse qui leur était accordé.

D'un coup de bassin il fit basculer Ron sur le côté. Le rouquin était maintenant mi assit, mi allongé sur lui. Ils s'observèrent un instant. Le survivant s'installant le plus confortablement possible, il releva ses jambes, les pieds bien à plat, les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Les prunelles azurées se réduirent en deux fentes prédatrices, parcourant le corps.

Bien la phase deux pouvait commencer, Harry avait des sueurs froides c'était risqué comme jeu il le savait. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

_-_Ron. Attache moi. C'était un ordre, un ordre à la fois doux et languissant. Il ferma les yeux ne pouvant affronter la réaction du roux.

Pourtant quelques temps après il sentit une main tremblante lui ouvrir la ceinture et la tirer par petits coups afin de la faire sortir des passants. Une phrase murmurée et la lanière de cuir se transforma en attache de soie. Harry se laissa aller à un petit sourire Ron ne le blesserait pas, mais avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il vit ses poignets attachés l'un à l'autre d'abord, puis noués ensemble au dessus de sa tête aux montants du lit. Le roux avait immobilisé de ses cuisses nerveuses le brun au cas ou il aurait changé d'avis. Après tout si Harry souhaitait se libérer il n'aurait aucun problème.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire avant de plonger, ses émeraudes en fusion dans les yeux incrédules de son ami. Puis il prit la parole :

_-_N'oublie pas, je suis attaché mais …

Son regard se fit gourmand, ses hanches ondulèrent généreusement. Ron agenouillé entre les longues jambes, observait le regard vert lourd d'insoumission et de soumission à la fois.

Le Survivant voyant l'air à la fois perdu et indécis du roux, voulut tendre les bras pour le serrer contre lui. Mouvement qui amena un sourire lubrique aux lèvres charnues de Ron. Il tendit d'abord lentement la main vers le haut de la cuise du brun quand elle se posa sur le tissu, il sembla au Sauveur qu'elle l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il se cambra un peu plus pour faire glisser la main sur la longueur de sa cuisse. La main glissa sur les flancs avant de se faufiler sous la chemise pour découvrir la douceur de cette peau dorée. Tous les deux étaient parcourus de tremblements

Leurs chemises disparurent dans un bel ensemble, le roux haussa un sourcil vers le brun celui-ci lui rendit un regard innocent avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure dans un mouvement lascif enflammant les sens déjà bien en alertes de son compagnon.

Ron pesait de tout son poids sur le corps du brun l'obligeant à écarter ses jambes plus largement. Il fit lentement glisser une main sur le torse menu d'Harry mais ne s'attarda pas, il continua son chemin sinueux pour ne s'arrêter qu'à la lisière du pantalon de toile gris. Il traça de ses doigts cette frontière invisible avant de faire glisser ses pouces à travers la toile.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, ses pupilles vertes prirent une teinte plus foncée, son souffle se bloqua anticipant la prochaine action de son aimé. Mais Ron ne s'attaqua pas au pantalon comme le croyais le Survivant à la place il se pencha pour amener leurs visages à la même hauteur et la les yeux dans les yeux il se baisa jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Sa langue mutine lécha avec gourmandise les lèvres du prisonnier.

Le brun ne lui accorda pas un moment de répit, il replia ses genoux et en profita pour faire glisser ses pieds sur le dos des jambes de Ron encore recouvertes, ses hanches imprimées sur le matelas des mouvements rapides amenant inlassablement vers la luxure et la débauche. Les mains rugueuses du roux repartirent sur son torse, le massant, le caressant l'attisant. S'attardant sur son ventre plat et ferme, dans le creux de son nombril puis remonta vers les pectoraux sculptés par la pratique intensive du Quiddich. Sa main recouvrit le mamelon turgescent tendu il le malmena durement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se tortille sous lui tirant instinctivement sur ses liens qui entamèrent un peu ses poignets.

Ron sourit et lança un regard moquer légèrement réprobateur :

-Tss tss tss tu as voulu être attaché, il va falloir assumer petit chat.

Il ôta sa main rendant Harry otage de son regard marine. Le brun était hypnotisé par le roux, par l'assurance qu'il dégageait maintenant mais aussi il était excité par le pseudo danger que représentait la situation. Tout à coup Ron sentit des petites pressions, les boutons de son pantalon venaient de sauter. Le Survivant en profita pour le faire glisser avec des jambes engendrant un rire de gorge de son compagnon. Harry suspendit son activité, il n'avait jamais encore entendu ce rire. Ce son magnifique, s'il n'avait pas déjà était follement éprit de cet homme, il en serait tombé instantanément amoureux.

Le roux profita de l'état béat de son compagnon pour lui caresser son visage. Merlin comme il lui avait manqué. Cette mâchoire franche, ses sourcils à la fois bien marqués mais très fins. Son nez droit et mutin et ses lèvres rouges, pulpeuses et charnues. Il les dessina avec envie testant leur velouté. Sans qu'il ne s'y attendent Harry happa les deux doigts qui les contournaient, pour les sucer bruyamment.

Le roux un peu perturbé par cette réaction mit quelques secondes à réagir. De sa main libre il défit à son tour le bouton et la braguette de son amour. Il se saisit de sa baguette et le fit disparaître, il hésita un instant mais choisit de faire de même avec le boxer vert bouteille qui de toutes évidences se faisait serré.

Harry cria quand l'air moite de la pièce engloba sa verge tendue. L'électricité qu'ils dégageaient aurait pu éclairer tout Poudlard en plein hiver. Ron donna un coup de rein brusque faisant monter leurs désirs en flèche. C'était le signal de départ des choses sérieuses. Et en effet quelques secondes plus tard, le brun sentit ses jambes êtres plus largement écartées encore, lui faisant légèrement mal. Il grimaça un peu. Ses hanches furent fermement saisit et un oreiller glissé sous son corps.

Harry eu un hoquet de surprise quand il senti les doigts mouillés s'approcher de son intimité, d'abord détendant les plis de son entrée sans la forcer. Le brun avait chaud, il mourrait d'envie de se détacher pour perdre une main dans la douche chevelure de feu, l'autre s'égarait sur la peau blanche constellées de taches de rousseur de son dos, il imaginait déjà le velouté, comment sa main glisserait sur ce dos large et musclé recouvert de sueur, il imaginait aisément les muscles rouler sous sa paume.

Harry se sentait partir, bien sur il n'avait pas imaginé sa première fois avec Ron comme cela, il y voyait plus de douceur, de tendresse et d'amour. Mais si Ron avait besoin de ça, alors il l'acceptait le reste viendrait après. Aussi ne fut il pas surprit quand l'autre main de roux quitta sa hanche qu'il maintenait immobile pour s'aventurer sur son ventre qu'elle massa longuement. Le brun ferma les yeux de plaisir appréciant la tendre caresse mais ne se faisant pas d'illusion. Pourtant cette main brûlante amorça une lente descente. Une descente aux enfers pour le Survivent.

Il sursauta en hurlant, les pieds à plat contre le matelas, les hanches soulevées, les reins creusés. Ron venait de prendre en étaux la base de son sexe lui faisant voir des étoiles. Tout à son action le rouquin s'était de nouveau étendu sur son compagnon, son visage enfouit dans son cou. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la jugulaire battant à un rythme infernal puis il lécha lentement la peau salée avec d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair tendre, se délectant des cris et gémissement d'Harry.

Il serra un peu plus les doigts autour du membre dur avant de faire brusquement remonter sa main accentuant la pression sur toute la longueur de la hampe tendue. S'en fut trop pour le brun qui découvrait toutes les facettes de plaisir charnel. Il jouit dans un cri se répandant entre leurs deux corps.

-Je t'aime tellement sanglota t il tremblant comme une feuille.

-Je t'aime aussi répondit Ron en laissant la verge s'échapper d'entre ses doigts, qu'il remonta lentement.

Il les porta à sa bouche savourant le goût si particulier de l'homme qu'il aimait. Harry les yeux écarquillé ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les doigts fins couvert de sa semence disparaître entre les lèvres carmines pour ressortir brillant de salive. Dans un geste souple le brun se redressa faisant disparaitre ses lien pour se saisit du poignet de son aimé et diriger les doigts vers sa propre bouche, qu'il se mit à sucer fortement délectant de la saveur sucrée du roux.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de suivre les mouvements de ses doigts entre les lèvres pulpeuse, il aimait le sensation de la langue coquine qui frottait contre son épiderme. Mouvements qui lui firent se rappeler ce qu'il faisait avant que la jouissance emporte le brun. Sa main droite n'avait pas quitté l'intimité chaude, humide et étroite d'Harry. Mais il avait stoppé tous actions, il les reprit lentement l'étirant par des petits cercles, des mouvements de ciseaux.

Sous lui le brun se tortillait dans tous les sens, parfois gémissant, parfois grimaçant. Même si c'était sa première fois, Ron n'était pas totalement naïf, il savait que pour l'instant Harry n'était pas à l'aise, mais il savait qu'il allait souffrir. Mais en même temps son érection douloureuse qui pulsait contre l'intérieur de la cuisse blanche de son compagnon, lui faisait perdre toute raison et il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose se fondre en Harry pour ne plus faire qu'un.

Un cri plus perçant, des hanches qui se soulèvent pour plus de contact, deux mains qui se crispent instantanément que des épaules albâtres enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre. L'érection du brun battait contre son ventre.

-Ron sanglota le brun

-Oui ?

-Aide moi, aime moi, possède moi. Supplia t il.

Alors il prit une grande inspiration et retira avec précaution ses trois doigts, il souleva les jambes fines et fuselées pour les déposer sur ses larges épaules. Il embrassa un mollet avant de s'insérer avec volupté d'un seul coup de rein ample et profond.

Harry hurla et se crispa tous les muscles tendus. La langue rose récoltait les larmes qui d'échappaient des longs cils bruns, les buvant avec délectation. Les mains du brun encrées dans les épaules du roux relâchèrent un peu leur prise, mais il était toujours raide n'arrivant pas à se détendre, trop concentré sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. Pour lui occuper l'esprit Ron entreprit de le câliner de manière un peu plus prononcé il fit glisser ses larges mains sur les flancs musclés il traçant des cercles imaginaires, il lécha minutieusement la jugulaire battante remontant vers l'oreille, déroulant ses lèvres sur la peau humide et salée il souffla légèrement dans les replis de chair avant de dévorer le lobe. Arrachant des frissons de volupté à son compagnon. Inconsciemment, Harry amorça un mouvement de hanche les faisant frissonner à l'unisson.

Le brun ouvrit brusquement les yeux, il se sentit enfin complet. Mais Ron ne bougeait toujours pas, le jeune homme était figé, les traits tendus, les yeux clos.

Le Survivant ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Ron le surprendrait toujours. Il s'était attendu à une baise dure et Ron lui offrait attention, tendresse et amour. Il lui offrait la première fois de ses rêves !

Cependant il attendait le roux depuis tellement de temps qu'il n'était pas question que Ron le traite comme s'il était en sucre ! Il fit alors glisser ses jambes et en cercla fortement la taille de son amant, se faisant il le fit coulisser plus profondément en lui les faisant haleter.

-Harry ? Haleta-t-il

-Maintenant Ron, maintenant supplia t il en roulant ses hanches.

-Tu trouves pas qu'on va trop vite ?

-Quoi ! S'étrangla t il.

Puis croisant le regard moqueur du roux il assena une claque bruyante sur la première fesse qu'il pu atteindre.

-Ca tu va le payer chaton !

Cet avertissement Harry aurait du le prendre au sérieux car moins d'une demi seconde plus tard Ron lui imposa un rythme infernal, lui coupant le souffle. Des décharges électriques parcourraient ses terminaisons nerveuses sans lui laisser de répit.

Il soufflait, gémissait, se tordait sous les assauts répétés. Une seule chose comptait le poids de Ron sur son corps, l'odeur de musc et de sueur qui l'enivraient. A bout il ne savait plus ou il était, qui il était. Il supplia pour sa délivrance.

Quand il sentit les dents de Ron s'enfoncer dans son épaule un éclair blanc brouilla sa vue, il hurla de plaisir s'en était trop l'adrénaline de la bataille, sa peur de perdre Ron, son anxiété face à sa déclaration d'amour et son plaisir physique, son bonheur total … toute son énergie déserta brusquement son corps. Tremblant de tous ses membres il jouit griffant la peau blanche à sa portée.

Harassé, l'esprit cotonneux Ron se détacha avec précaution du corps doré tremblant et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front moite de son amant. Le brun papillonna des yeux se battant pour ne pas s'endormir faisant sourire le roux.

-Tu peux dormir Harry, tout va bien maintenant. Chuchota t il déposant de légers baisers sur les paupières.

-Non s'agita t il en s'accrochant désespérément au roux.

Le brun n'avait plus de force, sa poigne n'arrivait même pas à soutenir le bras blanc. Emu aux larmes le roux roula sur lui-même hissant le corps tremblotant du brun sur lui et il les enroula chaudement sous la couette orange.

Cette guerre les avait presque détruits, il s'en était fallu de peu. Pour se reconstruire il ferait d'Harry sa priorité. Encore et toujours.

-Je t'aime Harry Murmura t il lui caressant le dos. Je ne bouge plus.

Les mots étaient magiques. Rassurés, ils pouvaient s'endormir en toute sécurité.

FIN


End file.
